My sister is
by lunetheart
Summary: Claire has returned to her homeland-Britannia! She's trying to find out what happened to her sister three thousand years ago. But since there there are Demons everywhere, it might just be impossible to find out what happened to her sister...or is it? Sequel to Dark vs Light! Please read! Rated T just to be safe. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, this is lunetheart, and this is my sequel to Dark vs Light: A Fairy Tail Fanfiction. Although this one is a cross between Fairy Tail and Seven Deadly Sins-I hope you enjoy!**

 **If you haven't read Dark vs Light: A Fairy Tail Fanfiction, then I suggest you do-otherwise this story won't make as much sense-especially later on.**

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins-if I did, they wouldn't be this awesome! Instead, they would be full of stuff like this fanfiction…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

Claire took a deep breath as she stepped off the boat, looking around her.

 _Britannia has changed since I was last here...but what did I expect? It's been nearly three thousand years since I was last here._

"Well, are you going to keep walking?"

Claire looked over her shoulder and saw her new friend-otherwise known as Canis Major, Sirius-although she called the celestial wolf Night.

"Sorry, Night," Claire said. _Why did the Celestial King have to send her with me, anyway?_

"Because you need to remember to eat," Night said.

"Oh, yeah, you can hear my thoughts," Claire said as the two began to walk through the port town, people staring at her and Night-who, it should be mentioned, was about the same size as a horse.

"Yes, I can," Night said. "And _you_ haven't had to eat for three thousand years, which means that I have to make sure you're actually maintaining a healthy lifestyle."

"You know, you could stop reminding me of my age-we aren't exactly in Ishgar anymore-being that old while looking fifteen isn't normal," Claire said.

"People can stare if they want," Night said. " _You_ need supplies-and new clothes."

Claire sighed, looking at her outfit-which was definitely _not_ in style. "Ok, I guess that I could use _something_ else to wear."

"Yeah, you don't look like belong here," Night said.

"Gee, thanks," Claire said, then spotted a clothing shop. "Bingo!" She looked at Night. "I'll meet you later-promise-but I don't think you can come with me while I shop for new clothes."

"Alright," Night sighed, then disappeared, clearly surprising the people around them as Claire, unphased, walked into the clothing store.

 **Three hours later…**

"Next time, I'm not going shopping," Claire declared, brushing some meat off her dress-why were dresses in fashion here in Britannia?! They never had been before! Of course, it _had_ been three thousand years...but still!

"But you look so nice," Night said, biting into her half of the deer that Claire had caught-Claire had cooked her half, while Night was eating it raw.

Claire looked at her dress. It was a dull green, and reached her ankles-when she had wanted to buy a dress that would've reached her knees, the shopkeeper had looked _horrified_ and insisted she buy a _floor length_ dress-at least it wasn't a ballgown. Claire could definitely fight in this if she needed to.

The shopkeeper had also insisted on _some_ kind of jewelry, so Claire was now wearing a jeweled hairpin, her hair was in a bun, and she had two jeweled hair sticks in her hair-at least she could use them for weapons if she had to.

"I feel like I'm supposed to look like Princess Hisui," Claire sighed. "Even _she_ doesn't wear this much jewelry-or a floor length dress. Or anything _this_ shade of green!"

"You're just complaining because it's not Fiorian Style," Night said.

"There's a _reason_ I based the Light in Fiore," Claire said.

"Because you didn't want to have to face your sister," Night said.

Claire sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever find out what happened to her...do you think it'll be in one of the libraries here?"

" _Is_ there any big libraries here that people can access?" Night asked.

"There were in Fiore," Claire sighed. "But they don't have anything about my sister, so here I am, in my homeland, with only _you_ as a friend, and my _really_ outdated memories as a guide. Let's see how well _this_ works."

"Don't be so negative-we'll find something, then you can decide what else you want with your life," Night said.

"Easier said than done," Claire groaned. "But oh well. When all this is over, I'll probably go back to Fiore and join a guild or something."

"Which one?" Night asked.

"I dunno," Claire said. "Maybe I'll make my own guild-we could be the Goddess Wings! Or the Demon Slayers."

"Why those names?" Night asked.

"Because it deals with the Holy War, three thousand years ago," Claire said.

"Holy War?" Night asked.

"You don't know about it?" Claire asked. "It's why there are _any_ Celestial Wizards."

"What?" Night asked, surprised.

Claire looked up thoughtfully. "Let me tell you a story-about me and my sister…"

 ***flashback***

 _It was a war zone, everywhere Claire looked._

 _Well, all around them, anyway. But their city was a sanctuary. Belialuin._

 _Her sister-Claire wasn't able to pronounce her name, so she just called her "Sis"-had been blessed by the Demon King and the Goddess Queen...and now_ Claire _was getting blessed._

 _But it wasn't by anyone anybody had ever heard about. Until now._

 _A being from the stars, who called himself the "Celestial Spirit King," loomed over Claire, who looked up in awe. Her sister and her dad were watching as well._

" _Hello, Lady Claire," the Celestial King said, and Claire filled with pride._

" _H-Hello," Claire said._

 _The Celestial King smiled, then something came out from behind him._

 _A woman with a snake tail, black hair, dark green eyes, and a torn up dress._

 _Claire's eyes widened as the woman handed her a large set of keys-thirteen golden, the rest silver._

" _Hello, Claire," the woman said. "I am Ophiuchus, the Snake Charmer."_

" _H-Hello," Claire said._

 _Ophiuchus smiled, which made her fangs more visible-but Claire didn't seemed scared at all, even when her sister tried to take a step forward, but her father stopped her._

" _I grant you the power to summon from each of these keys," the Celestial King said. "Ophiuchus will guide you as needed. You will use this power to fight on whichever side you see fit."_

" _That I see fit?" Claire asked, giving the Celestial King an odd look. "Isn't there a right or wrong side?"_

" _Celestial spirits don't choose sides," Ophiuchus said. "We obey our masters-you being the,only master any of us have ever had."_

" _You have to...obey?" Claire asked._

" _We are essentially a legion of undying soldiers at your command," Ophiuchus said._

 _Claire, eyes wide, rapidly shook her head. "B-But you're living beings! You have your own wills! You choose what you want-and if you refuse to fight, I won't make you!"_

" _Such a bold statement," the Celestial King said._

 _Claire looked at him. "I fight for the survival of myself and my friends. My family. For the sake of humanity. But you don't have to fight. If you choose not to, I won't make you."_

" _Interesting," the Celestial King said. "Then you are perfect for this." Claire starts to glow. "By the power of the stars above! I grant you the ability to summon allies and fight whomever you choose, be it demons or Goddesses, Fairies or Giants, humans or monsters!"_

 _ ***end flashback***_

"And that's how I gained my magic in the first place-although it wasn't nearly as impressive as my sister's," Claire said.

"But Goddess Wing or Demon Slayers?" Night asked.

"That's a story for another day," Claire said, looking up at the sky. "For now...we keep searching.

"I _will_ find out what happened to my sister, if it's the last thing I do."

 **And that's it for this chapter-what did you think?**

 **Who do you think Claire's sister is? Well, you can probably guess based on the "blessed by the Demon King and Goddess Queen," and by their hometown. Not that I'm saying right now! If you don't know, you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Seeing as this is my only fanfic at the moment, you might be able to expect frequent updates-but no promises! I have other stuff going on on top of writing fanfics-trying to get an original story published-I want to be a writer when I grow up-marching band, orchestra, Oral Interp, Journalism, our school play, Halloween coming up and my friends and I planning something fun, and the fact that I may or may not be doing some babysitting before long-and that's not to mention schoolwork! And my own stories!**

 **So, I'll see you next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Elizabeth sighed, looking at a map full of markings.

Ever since the whole deal with Meliodas, the Demon King, and the demons, the freed demons were wreaking havoc all around Britannia.

Meliodas and Elizabeth had been freed of their curses, and Zeldris had joined their side, and the rest of the former Ten Commandments were dead. Mael and the other Goddesses were doing their best, but three thousand years had done a number on them all, and it was hard for most of them to take down more than the lower level demons-now that the Second Holy War was over. Many Holy Knights were scattered, trying to take down the remaining demons, although many had fallen.

"We can do this," Meliodas said, grinning at her.

"But so many have fallen," Elizabeth sighed. "We could really use the Demon Slayer now."

"Demon Slayer?" King asked. "Who's that?"

"A girl who took down countless demons during the First Holy War," Gowther said. "Never any of the Ten Commandments, but she could take down any demon below the Ten Commandments. It would be convenient if there was another-but there is not."

Merlin looked out the window. "If only there was...but none could possibly beat her."

Everyone in the room, save Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Zeldris, who stood in the very back, looked at her in shock.

"But you said she was a girl-if she was a trained warrior, you would've said that, right?" Diane said.

"She didn't need to be one," Merlin said. "She just had to give direction, and she could take down anyone without lifting a finger."

"That powerful?" Veronica-she and Margaret were there, although Gil and Griamore were out fighting demons-asked.

"Her allies were," Merlin said.

"So she herself wasn't powerful," Veronica said.

Merlin gave Veronica an angry look, surprising Veronica-Merlin never looked _that_ angry. "If she were alive to this day, she could take ever single person in this room down!"

"Wow, are you angry?" Ban asked. "Close to this Demon Slayer?"

"She doesn't deserve to be called weak," Merlin said, calming down. "Not after what happened to her."

"Exactly what _did_ happen to her?" Gowther asked. "After the end of the First Holy War, she disappeared completely."

"I don't know," Merlin said.

"I've seen her one time since," Meliodas said. "About two hundred years later."

"Two hundred?" Margaret asked.

"I had no idea," Merlin said, looking at Meliodas, who shrugged.

"Two hundred years compared to three thousand-it was a long time ago," Meliodas said. "Besides, since when did the famed Demon Slayer travel with a breaking-down girl sobbing over and over, screaming out the word 'Aries'?"

"Really?" Veronica asked. "Did she look the same?"

"The only thing different was what she was wearing, and it was the middle of the day-I had usually seen her fighting in the dark," Meliodas said. "She realized that it was me, but at first I thought that it was a descendant of her or something."

"So she might still be around," Diane said.

"It's very unlikely," Merlin said. "But that's not the point. We have to deal with the demons. Is there any kind of a count?"

"About eight thousand, I think," Zeldris said. Everyone jumped and looked at him-they had clearly forgotten that he was there. "And most of them are higher levels than the red and gray demons. I hate to say it, but I think that it's a losing fight."

"We're going to win!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I _know_ that we will!"

Zeldris shrugged. "In all honesty, I couldn't care less. I just want to free Gelda and leave this place behind."

Meliodas hadn't actually killed Gelda all that time ago-instead, he had sealed her somewhere in the pit he left behind-the only problem was that he didn't know _where_. He promised that he would start trying to find out as soon as the demons were gone...which was the only reason that Zeldris had bothered to stick around. As annoying as he was, he was actually really helpful with information about the demons.

"Ok, so let's check to see where all the Holy Knights are assigned…" Elizabeth said, and everyone looked back to the map.

 **With Claire…**

Claire and Night were walking through the forest on their way to the next city with a library when they suddenly heard a scream. They exchanged a look, then began to run towards the source.

After running for a minute, they arrived at the edge of a town...and there were people hiding, people that were standing, completely motionless…

...and a large, green demon, walking towards a boy with a broken leg, who was desperately trying to scramble away.

Claire got into a lunge, then began to run as fast as she could, quickly running past the green demon and scooping up the boy, quickly turning a corner just as the demon let out a wave of fire, barely missing Claire and the boy.

Claire and Night ran two blocks with the boy before they ran into three men-one with light pink hair, one with blonde, and one with brown.

"Hey!" the pink haired man said, leaning down as Claire and Night stopped. "I thought we evacuated everyone already! What are you still doing here?!"

Claire handed the boy to the pink haired man, surprising the man. "Look, I _really_ need to go fight that thing-there's more people just a few blocks away."

"You're gonna fight?!" The blonde hair man exclaimed. "That's insane!"

Claire ignored him. Instead, she began to run.

The pink haired man looked at the boy, then carefully set him down. "Sorry, but we have to fight-wait here for us."

"I will look after him," Night said.

"You talk?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Of course I talk," Night said. "Just please make sure Claire doesn't die out there-she doesn't pay attention to her limits anymore."

"That's that girl?" the brown hair man asked. "Claire?"

Night nodded. "Claire is able to look after herself perfectly fine, but she has forgotten the feeling of pain. She doesn't feel tired, or hungry. Normal human functions are foreign to her."

"How did _that_ happen?" the pink haired man asked.

"That is not my story to tell," Night said. "Now, please, fight that thing."

The three men nodded, then ran after Claire, who quickly reached the angry demon.

Claire got into a fighting stance, then let her hands glow as she charged at the angry demon, changing course and pushing her energy to her head as she slammed her head into the demon's stomach, sending it flying back into a building. The building collapsed, but the demon pushed itself up.

"Lightning God Hammer!" the pink haired man suddenly cried, throwing an attack at the demon, which was knocked back down, but it pushed itself back down.

"You shouldn't fight weaponless against a demon-you're a kid," the blonde haired man said, getting into a fighting stance next to Claire, who got ready to fight more as well.

"I can take the hits," Claire said. "Azure was a billion times harder to defeat than any demon could ever hope to be."

"Oh yeah?" the blonde haired man asked, then thrust his spear into the air. "Rising tornado!"

Claire began to run at the demon, shouting as she ran.

"I call upon the power of the stars-oh great King, give me my ability!" Claire yelled, jumping and spinning in the air. "Star Dress: Aquarius form!" Her outfit shifted into a star dress form similar to Lucy's Aquarius form, but the top was more of a strapless wrap that covered her whole chest rather than a bikini top. Her hair was in a strange braid, too. "Shock wave!" She sent a concentrated wave of water at the demon, cutting it in half, killing it with a final, dying, horrible cry.

Claire landed and let her Star Dress fade as the two halves of the demon fell to the ground, and the souls it had eaten were released, flying back to the bodies they belonged to.

"What was that?" the brown haired man asked as the three men walked up to Claire.

"Just a part of my magic ability," Claire said, kinda breathing hard-had Star Dress always been this hard? She hadn't been able to use it for three thousand years, so maybe that was it.

"You cut that demon in half with a wave of water!" the blonde haired man said eagerly. "That was amazing!"

"I've done better than that before-this thing couldn't hold a candle to Azure," Claire said, looking at the demon's remains. "I guess that these need to be disposed of." Her hands started to glow, and she held up her hands, waving them at the green demon. "Star cleanup." The demon remains started to glow, then shrunk until they were small pebbles. Claire walked over and picked up the pebbles, going to stick them in her pocket, but then she realized that she didn't have pockets, so instead she handed them to the pink haired man. "I don't have room to carry these-can you?"

The pink haired man nodded. "Merlin will want these."

"Merlin?" Claire asked. "Who's that?"

"You don't know who the Boar Sin of Gluttony is?" the brown haired man asked.

"Boar Sin of Gluttony?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" the blonde haired man prompted. "The Greatest Order of Knights in all of Britannia?"

Claire blinked.

"Seriously, you don't know?" the blonde haired man asked.

"I'm from another continent," Claire said.

"People can take down demons on other continents?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Demons aren't that common over there-and demons like these aren't as easy to defeat," Claire said, then looked thoughtful. "I bet that anyone in the Light or Dark could take down these demons-and anyone in Fairy Tail. Those guys are strong."

"Who, who, and fairies with tails?" the blonde haired man asked. "Fairies don't have tails."

"I know, and Lucy was disappointed to hear about that," Claire said.

"Seriously, I can hardly understand a thing you're saying," the blonde said. "Exactly what are you talking about?"

"Only something that a Fiorian would understand-take no mind of it," Claire said, then looked around. "I should go find Night. Oh, wait!" She looked back at the three men. "Do you happen to know if there's a library here?"

"What?" the pink haired man asked.

"I'm looking for records on births and deaths from the past three thousand years," Claire said.

"T-Three thousand?" the brown haired man asked, clearly surprised-all three of them were.

"Yeah," Claire said. "I'm trying to put together a family history, and my relatives keep telling me of some powerhouse relative who fought in the Holy War, and there were plenty of other relatives that lived in Britannia, but I don't know what cities and towns they lived in."

"Are you trying to track down every single one or what?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Here's to hoping," Claire said. "I know all their names-just not where they lived or died, or when."

"Every single one?!" all three men exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Claire said, then looked around. "I need to go find Night."

"We know where that wolf is," the pink haired man said. "Come on-we'll bring you."

"Thanks," Claire said, then began to walk after the three men, and they soon reached Night, who was standing near the boy, who was being guided away by a doctor. Night looked up and spotted Claire, then walked over.

"Claire!" Night said, sitting down next to Claire. "Any injuries?"

"I'm fine," Claire said.

"Don't pull that on me-I felt the magic energy of star dress," Night said. "And unless you somehow managed to bring Lady Lucy and hide that fact from me, you used star dress. Claire, you know you shouldn't use those spells!"

"And I used to use star dress all the time," Claire said. "You know that."

"That was a long time ago," Night said.

"I've practiced since then," Claire said. "I just don't use it as often, but I used star dress during more than a few wars in the past and you know it."

"Much to the King's dislike," Night muttered.

"Look, there's a reason we were traveling this way," Claire said. "Let's go find the library."

"I think that it's in this direction," the brown haired man said, pointing in one direction. "We can bring you over there quickly if you want."

"If you don't mind," Claire said.

"Then let's go," the blonde said. "By the way, I'm Howzer."

"I'm Griamore," the brown haired man said.

"I'm Gilthunder," the pink haired man said.

"Nice to meet you three," Claire said, then the five-including Night-went off to find the library.

 **I know that it's kinda a weird chapter, but that's all for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be posting the next chapter before too long, but I'm thinking about starting another fanfiction before too long-and also one of my activities just ended-I may or may not be crying while admitting that. But I can start to get pumped for next year's season!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is… Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

Claire sighed, putting down another record. "Seriously, why is there nothing!? This is the third town this week, and we've found _nothing_!"

"Patience," Night said-Claire had started to learn to tell people that Night was her "emotional support animal," or something like that.

"I know, but still!" Claire said, picking up another one of the records. "There _has_ to be _something_ -if she even passed through here, surely there'd be _some_ kind of evidence-or had it been so long that it had all been destroyed?

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were still here."

"Huh?" Claire asked, looking up to see the librarian-a very skinny woman that a wind could've knocked over.

"Having no luck?" the woman asked. "I'm sorry, although plenty of records were destroyed recently."

"Destroyed?" Claire asked, her eyes wide. "R-Really? By what?"

"You've probably seen the demons around recently," the librarian said. "Well, recently, the Second Holy War happened, and demons have been going around all of Britannia ever since-more than a few cities have been destroyed, and we actually just rebuilt the library after the last demon attack-thankfully, four of the Seven Deadly Sins came and were able to defeat the demon, but some records were already destroyed."

 _The Seven Deadly Sins again, huh? So they fight demons, too._ "Man, demons destroying records seems to happen _everywhere_ ," Claire sighed. "The first one was a green demon, the second town was a gray demon, what was this one?"

"Purple, I think," the librarian said.

Claire paused, her eyes wide.

"P-Purple?" Claire whispered.

The librarian nodded. "It was really strong, but one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins was actually a higher up demon. One of the Ten Commandments, actually."

"T-The Ten Commandments?" Claire asked, her eyes wide. "I-Is his name Meliodas, by any chance?"

"Yeah," the librarian said. "Why?"

"Oh, I've heard rumors-he's mentioned in one of my relative's tales as a friend to one of my ancestors," Claire said. _Maybe he knows what happened to my sister! No, I can't ask him that. He probably doesn't remember me, anyway._

"Interesting," the librarian said. "Your family seems to have a strange history-and that's as little as _I_ know about it, from what you've said."

"I know," Claire said. "That's why I'm trying to put together the family history, but it's proving to be getting harder by the minute."

"You might be able to ask Meliodas if you ever see him," the librarian said.

"He probably wouldn't remember my ancestor," Claire said. "It's been a really long time."

"Don't be so sure," the librarian said.

"I'm completely sure," Claire said, then set the record down. "And that's the last one."

"How did you read it that fast?" the librarian asked, surprised. "You got through all of them?"

Claire tapped the glasses she was wearing. "Gale Force Reading Glasses-they're pretty common in Ishgar."

"I've never heard of them before-and where's Ishgar?" the librarian asked.

Claire grabbed an atlas from a nearby shelf and set it on the table, flipping to a world map-the book was so dusty that it was clear that it hadn't been used in a very long time. Claire pointed at a continent. "This is Ishgar-and this country right here? That's Fiore-that's where I lived before I decided to create my family history."

"It looks like a small country," the librarian commented.

"It looks like it-only 17 million people live there," Claire said. "But it's filled to the brim with magic." She smirked. "Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they play their skills in search for fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. However, no guild compares to Fairy Tail, except for Sabertooth, which still can hardly hold a candle in comparison."

"A fairy...with a tail?" the librarian asked. "Fairies don't have tails."

"I have a friend that was in Fairy Tail-she told me that the reasoning was because their founder was obsessed with fairies," Claire said. "To quote, 'Do Fairies have tails? Or do they even exist? It's an eternal mystery, which means an eternal adventure.' Over in Ishgar, there aren't any faries, and news from Britannia doesn't really reach there. Things are really different there."

"Like they don't have demons," the librarian said.

"Oh, they still have demons," Claire said. "Can you really go anywhere in this world and not have to deal with a place's version of demons? But the demons over there are much different."

"How so?" the librarian asked.

"Well, for example, my friend-her name is Lucy-had a friend named Natsu Dragneel, who was actually a demon called E.N.D.-Etherious Natsu Dragneel," Claire said. "He went for years without knowing this, and sealed away his demonic side when it tried to come through-with help from Lucy and their other friends."

"How strange," the librarian said.

"Yeah," Claire said. "But, overall, Ishgar is a really interesting place-especially Fiore." She looked up thoughtfully. "When I got all my family history down, I'm going to go back to Fiore and start my _own_ guild, and I'm calling it Demon Slayer, or Goddess Wings."

"Why those two?" the librarian asked.

"Well, because I have my roots here in Britannia," Claire said. "And while I'm here, I'm going to try to fight and slay demons."

"You're a young girl," the librarian said doubtfully.

"So was one of my ancestors," Claire said. "And besides, I've been through several wars-I'm stronger than I look."

"How old _are_ you?" the librarian asked.

"Older than I look, that's for sure," Claire said, then put the atlas back on the shelf. "But it looks like I'm not going to find anything for a while at least. Maybe I can still find a lead at another library, and maybe I'll slay a few demons along the way."

"Okay then…" the librarian said as Claire and Night left. _Well, aren't those two...unique._

 **Meanwhile…**

"Gil!" Margaret cried, practically throwing herself at her boyfriend. "You're ok!"

"Of course I am-and so are you," Gil said, hugging his girlfriend back.

Margaret pushed back to look him in the eye. "We heard that there were tons of attacks where you were, and when one of the green demons was reported to have attacked and destroyed plenty of the town you were in-I was scared!"

"In all honesty, we're lucky we survived," Howzer admitted. "If that girl hadn't showed up, we wouldn't be here now."

"Girl?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow. "A girl defeated a green demon?"

"Yeah-it was really weird," Griamore admitted. "She saved a young boy, then ran back into the fight, leaving her companion-a _wolf_ , strangely-to look after the boy-and the wolf later told her off for using a certain attack-with which she _one hit_ the demon!"

"Strange," Margaret said. "How old was this girl?"

"She looked like a teenager," Gil said. "In all honesty, I kinda hope she becomes a Holy Knight-we could use her strength."

"Who's strength?" Meliodas suddenly asked as he and Elizabeth suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere, walking over to them.

"There was a girl named Claire that managed to one hit a green demon," Howzer said.

Meliodas and Elizabeth exchanged a look, then looked back at Howzer, Gil, and Griamore.

"One hit?" Meliodas asked.

"Claire?" Elizabeth added.

"Yeah," Howzer said. "It was a really strange attack-like it was water. Then this wolf came up and told her that she shouldn't've used that attack."

"A wolf?" Meliodas asked, then shook his head. "For a second, I thought that it could've been _her_ , but it couldn't've been if there was a wolf-she was deathly afraid of wolves."

"Although we really could've used _her_ help," Elizabeth said quietly.

"It could've been who?" Gil asked.

"There was a girl who fought in the First Holy War-she killed many demons," Meliodas said. "Strangely, her name was actually Claire, and she could've one hit a _red_ demon, but not a green demon. And while she could've gotten stronger...she hated wolves, to the point where she would scream if one was even mentioned."

"There's no way she could've survived three thousand years anyway-besides, this girl was apparently trying to put together some kind of family history," Howzer said.

"Then it definitely wasn't her," Elizabeth said. "But we could still use the help of _this_ Claire if she can one hit a green demon-she might even be able to take down any purple demon."

 **(A/N: I don't think that it's mentioned which demons are just a step below the Ten Commandments on their strength, so I'm just going to say that they're purple demons.)**

"Who knows," Griamore said. "But for now, how's it been in the capital?"

"We've killed many demons-and there are plenty that are falling all around Britannia," Elizabeth said. "But...there's also been thousands of casualties on our part."

"Damn it," Howzer said. "Why do demons have to be so devastating?"

"We'll take them all down and rebuild," Meliodas said. "Especially if this Claire can keep taking down as many demons as possible. Here's to hoping."

They all nodded, then went into the castle.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What do you think?**

 **I don't really know how to make polls, so I'm just going to put this for in the reviews: please comment what you think the name of Claire's future guild should be! Demon Slayers of Goddess Wings? Thank you!**

 **I should be updating before too long, so keep a look out for the next chapter!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is…**

 **I'm thinking about starting another fanfiction before too long, so stay tuned!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins-I'm not** _ **that**_ **awesome.**

 **Enjoy!**

Claire took a deep breath, looking at Night. The two of them were at the ruins of _another_ library that some demon had already reached before them.

"Seriously, this is getting ridiculous," Claire said. "Why does it seem like the demons just _happen_ to keep destroying the libraries!? It's almost like they're _trying_ to ruin all my plans!"

"They're also destroying the rest of the town, you know," Night said. "The libraries just happen to be part of that."

Claire sighed. "I know...but still. It's so... _frustrating_!"

"Exactly," Night said. "So, now what?"

Claire sighed again. "I guess that we're just going to have to head to the next town with a library, but chances are that another demon's gonna beat us to it." Suddenly, her face lit up. "I have an idea."

"If it includes you potentially getting hurt, it's out of the question," Night said.

"That's not what I meant," Claire said, looking at Night. "Demons keep destroying the libraries-and the towns as wholes, of course. So, to stop demons from doing this, we fight demons and stop them!"

"Oh no," Night said, shaking her head. "No, no, no. It's out of the question, too."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because when you fight demons, you tend to use Star Dress, and you aren't supposed to," Night said. "You've already taken down three with a Star Dress attack-two greens and an orange. Isn't it enough for you?"

"Night, you know that I used to fight demons all the time," Claire said.

"That was three thousand years ago," Night said. "That's different."

"I can still fight!" Claire said stubbornly. "They're nothing compared to Azure!"

"Stop comparing every fight to Azure-you were given the magic to take her _specifically_ down," Night said.

"And Star Dress was originally meant to take demons down," Claire said. "I've gotten stronger since the First Holy War! I can do this! So I'm going to, whether you're with me or not. So, what's your choice?"

Night sighed. "Might as well-I'm supposed to, anyway."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Claire said.

"Says the fact that you wouldn't've eaten anything yesterday or the day before because you didn't realize that you were feeling hungry," Night said.

"T-That's different," Claire said.

"I'm sticking around until you realize what those feelings are again," Night said. "It's probably going to be a long time, honestly."

"H-Hey!" Claire said. "I'm going to be eating normally in no time!"

"Sure, you will be," Night said, her voice betraying her amusement. "Now let's get going-is there a way for you to find out where the nearest demon is?"

"What do you think being a Celestialite was originally?" Claire asked. "The ability to take down any demon possible, and to figure out when and where the next one would be in order to prevent as many casualties as possible-I just haven't used the skill in so long, so I haven't tried to use it."

"Well, now it's time to try," Night said.

Claire closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead, then nodded, looking at Night. "Ten miles from here, there's a demon that's about to start attacking a town-if we hurry, we can take it down."

"Get on my back," Night said, leaning down so Claire could swing herself onto Night's back, which she did, and Night stood up, then began to run through the remains of the city-strangely, there was nobody watching them.

 **About ten minutes later…**

Claire and Night arrived at the town, hearing the screams of the people as a copper demon walked through the town, eating as many souls as it could.

Claire quickly got off Night and ran to an unfortunate mother and her baby that the demon was targeting next.

Just before the demon began to pull the souls from the mother and her baby, Claire arrived, hitting the demon's leg with as much strength as she could, shattering the demon's leg. The demon roared in pain, looking down at Claire. It moved to punch her, but she jumped out of the way, already preparing a spell.

"Star Dress: Taurus Form!" Claire exclaimed, shifting into a form similar to Lucy's Taurus Form, although the top was more similar to Claire's Aquarius Form top. As the demon tried to punch at Claire again, this time, she hit back, hitting the demon's fist and causing the entire demon to shatter into billions of tiny pieces that disappeared as Claire shifted back into normal form. The souls of the people that had been devoured appeared and went back to their respective bodies.

Claire turned back to the mother and her baby. "Miss, are you alright?!"

"W-Who are you?" the mother asked, eyes wide.

Claire smiled slightly. "I'm...the Demon Slayer." Her smile widened. "I'm guessing that you aren't injured?"

"J-Just shaken, that's all," the mother said, standing up. "T-Thank you, Demon Slayer...do you have an actual name?"

"I'd rather not say," Claire said-after all, she _had_ used to go by Demon Slayer back during the First Holy War, so she technically had the official right to use that title.

"I see," the mother said. "Y-You two hit that demon, though. H-How old are you?"

"Older than I look," Claire said, looking at where the demon had been. "And I can't believe it was a two hit. I guess that copper demons are just that much stronger than the green ones."

"H-have you fought many demons before?" the mother asked.

"More than I should say," Claire said, then looked at Night, who had walked over. The mother screamed, holding her baby away from Night. "Time to get going again?"

"I think so," Night said.

"T-That wolf is huge, and it can talk?!" the mother exclaimed.

"Of course I can," Night said. "Come on, let's get going."

"W-Wait," the mother said, calming down. "C-Can I at least do something for you? Y-You saved so many lives of our town. T-The least I could do is make you a meal."

Claire and Night exchanged a glance, then looked at the mother.

"Actually, I think I'll take you up on that offer, if you don't mind," Claire said.

"Of course," the mother said, turning around. "Come with me." She started to walk away, and Claire and Night followed.

 **About a half hour later…**

The mother had brought Claire and Night to her home, which was really small, and the baby was sleeping in a crib in the kitchen while the mother cooked. Night was near Claire, who was sitting at the table, having been told that she couldn't help the mother cook.

"So, Demon Slayer, exactly where are you from?" the mother asked, breaking through the silence. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you didn't fight in the Second Holy War, otherwise most demons would be gone by now."

"I'm from Fiore," Claire said. "A small country in Ishgar."

"I've never heard of either," the mother said, looking at Claire.

"They're halfway across the world," Claire said. "It's a big world, after all."

"Then why are you in Britannia?" the mother asked.

"Most of my family is from Britannia," Claire said. "And I've been meaning to put together a family history, so I came here to try and put everything together."

"All this way to put together a family history?" the mother asked. "Now _that's_ dedication. So...why are you fighting demons?"

"I went to all the libraries that I could, only to realize that plenty of the records that I was looking for had been destroyed by demons," Claire said. "I got frustrated, so I decided to start taking down the demons-this was my first one since deciding to focus on that, but I've taken down a few before I decided to focus on it."

"It's really nice that you're helping out Britannia like this," the mother said just as she finished cooking. "Dinner's ready."

Claire stood up and helped move the food to the table, and they began to eat.

"So, when all of this is over, are you moving back to Fiore?" the mother asked.

"Of course," Claire said. "I plan on creating my own guild."

"Guild?" the mother asked, confused.

Claire nodded. "Guilds are places where mages can join and meet other mages, and they accept jobs and help people through the entire country-and sometimes other countries or even different continents!"

"Woah," the mother said. "Ishgar must be a very safe place to live."

"I wouldn't say that-but it's interesting," Claire said. "Never a dull moment, with all the overpowered mages, and they had their own demons not too long ago."

"They did?" the mother asked, eyes wide.

"Not as dangerous as the ones here," Claire said. "Well, depending on who you asked. I personally never fought those demons, but I met one-his name is Natsu-he's actually the best friends of one of _my_ good friends."

"A demon being friends with anyone other than another demon?" the mother asked.

"Meliodas is on the Seven Deadly Sins-and I know that he has non-demon friends," Claire said. "There's also his brother, Zeldris. I think he had a vampire for a girlfriend, right?"

"I wouldn't know," the mother said. "But you're right about Meliodas. But he's...different."

"Demons over there are _very_ different," Claire said. "Over there, demons aren't born-they're created."

"How can a demon be created?" the mother asked.

"A man named Zeref managed to find a way to create demons, and those demons were known as the Demons of the Books of Zeref," Claire said. "But the point is, demons aren't the same over there. Sure, there are the bad apples, but, then again, aren't there with humanity?" Subconsciously, Claire glanced over at the baby. The mother did as well. "Everywhere you look, there are the good people in this world, and there are the bad people in the world-the ones that make humanity look like trash. And the good ones try to pull humanity out of the trash hole that they were dragged into by the bad people, but those bad people fight back, and that creates wars and hatred." She turned back to the mother. "That's exactly what it is with the demons, too. If you think about it, the demons are like us. They still have women and children to care about." She looked at her food. "Taking a life has come easy to me-I've taken so many that I can't do it anymore. But when it was brought up to a friend of mine, the horror on her face was surprising. She couldn't stand the thought of taking another life, although I told her that she might have to. She still didn't care. It didn't cross her mind, even when the enemy could only be even slowed down by a knife through the chest."

"You say that casually," the mother said, sounding sad.

"That's how many deaths I've seen, that I've caused, even," Claire said. "Over the years, I've just grown blind to it all, I guess, but at the same time, it haunts me, even if I refuse to show it. I still cry at night, mourning those that have died at my hand. Those that had families to return to, and those families that had to deal without their precious family member. Every life is important, but sometimes you have to take a life to save a life-do you get what I mean?"

"I know," the mother said, nodding sadly. "With all the demons...but they are still evil-if you didn't believe that, you would leave and forget about your family history-don't you think that they want you to return?"

"Of course," Claire said. "And I miss them all deeply...but I have to do this." She started shaking a little, holding back her tears. "How could I face them if I abandoned the people of Britannia when I have the power to help them? Even if it kills me, they'll understand. They've been ready to lose me for a long time now."

"Don't say something like that!" the mother said, clearly surprised by Claire's words. "If they don't care enough about you, then I will! The people of Britannia will care, because you're saving the lives of our families! Our friends! Our neighbors! Nothing we can do will ever thank you enough!"

Claire smiled, looking at the mother. "A simple meal and a thank you is enough for me."

 _It's more than I ever heard from my sister…_

 _*flashback*_

 _Claire was panting, her hands on her knees. Ophiuchus in her semi-human form was watching her._

" _Again," Ophiuchus said. "You can do it, Claire. Determination and focus is everything."_

 _Suddenly, a snicker broke through the air. The two of them turned to see Claire's sister sitting in a nearby tree._

" _Please," Claire's sister snorted. "As if you can do this, Claire. There's a reason that Father doesn't like you. You can't even do this little spell!"_

" _Be quiet, girl," Ophiuchus said._

 _Claire's sister huffed, crossing her arms. "Someday, people all over the world are going to remember my name, say it with high praises and sing folk songs about me. And then there's you, Claire. You're a nobody that wouldn't even survive a single demon attack." With a laugh, Claire's sister stood up. "Father told me to tell you that supper's ready-although you could stand to lose a few pounds." She looked Claire up and down. "Make that a few_ hundred." _With that, Claire's sister left, leaving Claire crying._

 _Ophiuchus patted Claire on the shoulder. "Break to eat?"_

" _N-No," Claire said, getting back into a fighting stance. "I-I need to master these spells so I can fight the demons."_

" _Claire, don't push yourself so hard," Ophiuchus said._

" _I need to make Father and Sister proud!" Claire exclaimed. "If you won't help me, I'll call out Leo-he'll help me!"_

" _Claire!" Ophiuchus snapped. "You have to eat!"_

" _No, I don't!" Claire snapped back. "I can go without eating a few meals-like sister said, I can lose a few hundred!"_

" _You're not fat!" Ophiuchus snapped._

" _Sister and Father seem to think so-and everyone else in Belialuin!" Claire said, looking at herself-she was a little on the chubby side, but not too much, although her sister was thinner, but not by too much._

" _Don't think like that," Ophiuchus said, calming down. "Claire, you're perfect just the way you are. Don't you know that?"_

" _Then why does everyone hate me?" Claire asked._

" _Not everyone," Ophiuchus said. "Because you have us."_

" _Yeah, but you guys would be fine with me no matter what," Claire said, kicking at a rock. "But everyone at home? Father hates me. Sister would gladly kill me if the Supreme Deity didn't think that I'm special for some reason. The other kids all avoid me whenever possible."_

" _That's because you're different than your sister," Ophiuchus said. "But that doesn't mean you aren't perfect, just the way you are."_

" _Then why do I have no friends?" Claire asked._

" _Because, you and your sister are like yin and yang," Ophiuchus said._

" _Yin and yang?" Claire asked, giving Ophiuchus a confused look. "What are those?"_

" _Yin and yang are basically the sun and the moon," Ophiuchus said. "The Sun, beating down on people, but also bringing them light. The moon, guiding the way, but providing very little warmth. Tell me, which one do you like better?"_

" _I like the moon, because the stars are out with the moon," Claire said without hesitation._

" _Of course," Ophiuchus said with a small smile. "Most people like the Sun better because of the warmth, but suppose people like the guidance, especially in times like these, when very little guidance is available. People need guidance-something familiar. Your sister provides that guidance. She provides little to no warmth to you, but she still gives guidance, and you need that. Meanwhile, let's say that you are the Sun. You give light, but it can be overbearing at times. There are goods and bads to everyone, like the sun and moon. But at times like these, people would rather have the moon for guidance, for the sun provides little warmth in a place of such suffering and sorrow."_

" _That sounded really pretty," Claire commented. "But that doesn't help that nobody likes me."_

" _They will like the Sun when warmth is provided-when the war is won," Ophiuchus said. "But, that brings me to a separate point."_

" _What?" Claire asked._

" _Are there days that you just wish that you could break from your sister's shadow?" Ophiuchus asked._

" _Of course," Claire said. "I want to be my sister's equal!"_

" _Not her superior?" Ophiuchus asked._

" _I could never beat her," Claire said. "Not in a million years. But I want to stand besides her. I want her and Father to care about me...no." She shook her head. "I know that they never will-I'm not the kind of person they could ever love. I'm a absolute chubby_ mess _that can't even fight my own battles."_

" _What makes you say that?" Ophiuchus asked._

" _Whenever I need help, you guys show up and fight my fights," Claire said. "I'm a weak little nothing that can't even stand up for myself."_

" _Do you ever wonder why the Celestial King chose you?" Ophiuchus suddenly asked._

" _Huh?" Claire asked, blinking at the sudden question._

" _Why do you think the Celestial King chose you?" Ophiuchus asked._

" _Because I might have gained a little magic seeing that my sister had infinite?" Claire asked._

" _That's not it at all," Ophiuchus said._

" _Then why chose a weakling?" Claire asked._

" _Because you are weak," Ophiuchus said._

 _Claire blinked at Ophiuchus in surprise. "Y-you...wait, what?"_

" _You have a non-existent self esteem, the determination to fight your own battles for as long as you can, you are rather weak, and nobody really likes you," Ophiuchus said._

" _Thanks for the mental support," Claire said, wincing-that kinda hurt._

" _Take these traits into mind, and now think deeper" Ophiuchus said. "You don't get cocky. You strive to be better. You do everything in your power to make the people around you safe-don't think I don't know about you making sure the drunkards don't wander off for a demon to eat them. You are as nice as you can be, and you consider us your equals, or higher, like your sister. Am I wrong?"_

" _You're not," Claire said._

" _You are similar to a rose bush, really," Ophiuchus said. "Roses are sweet flowers, and they look delicate-like you. However, if you try to walk through a rose bush, you get scratched really badly. Do you see where I'm going with the rest of this?"_

" _I still want to know how this goes with the Celestial King choosing me," Claire said._

" _You don't take help for granted," Ophiuchus said. "You work hard for everything you have-nothing is just handed to you. You earn everything you have, which is why you were chosen. You make sure we are taken care of-and while we can be hurt, and we can die, you only let us get so much as_ scratched _if you're too hurt to stop us, or if it's an accident."_

" _That's because you're living beings, too-how can I let you get hurt like that?" Claire asked, her eyes wide as she shook her head. "My fights are my own-you don't have to join in, but you do, but that still doesn't mean you need to get hurt!"_

 _Ophiuchus's smile grew bigger. "And that, Claire, is why you were chosen to be the first Celestial Wizard."_

" _The first...what?" Claire asked._

" _Celestial Wizard-that's what you are," Ophiuchus said. "A wizard able to summon the Celestial Spirits."_

" _T-That's a pretty name," Claire said._

" _And it suits you," Ophiuchus said. "Pretty, but it also holds power."_

" _But I'm not powerful," Claire said._

" _You will be," Ophiuchus said. "Now, if you're sure about not eating, then again."_

 _Claire got into a fighting stance. "Hit me with your best shot."_

 _*end flashback*_

Back in the present, Claire shook her head. "It's more than my family ever gave to me."

"Then why are you looking for your family history?" the mother asked.

"Because maybe there's something I can find that can prove my worth," Claire said. "That they should want me."

"If they don't want you, then stay in Britannia," the mother said.

"I still have friends, and some responsibilities to take care of in Fiore," Claire said. "But they can wait while I do this, and I might as well help Britannia while I'm here."

"And we're thankful for that," the mother said, smiling.

Claire smiled back.

"Now, let's eat-don't want the food to get cold," the mother said.

 **Meanwhile…**

 _Merlin was dreaming. Of course she was dreaming. That was the only explanation for what she was seeing._

 _Because down there, talking to a familiar snake woman, was_ Claire. _Her sister!_

" _I never want to see a failure like you again," Ophiuchus hissed._

" _P-Please-don't-" Claire started._

" _I trusted you!" Ophiuchus snapped. "And you might as well have stabbed me in the back!"_

" _I-I didn't-" Claire started, tears in her eyes, but Ophiuchus raised her tail and smacked Claire away, sending her flying._

" _You're a disgrace!" Ophiuchus snapped, then disappeared. Claire fell to the ground, sobbing._

 _Merlin hesitated for just a second, then ran to Claire._

" _Claire!" Merlin exclaimed, reaching her sister and about to pat her back. "Are you-"_

" _Don't touch me!" Claire yelled, jumping up and turning, glaring at Merlin. "How dare you even come close to me! After what happened!"_

" _I-I didn't mean-" Merlin started._

" _Cut the crud!" Claire screamed. "You could've done something, but you just watched! I never wanted to as a sister in the first place!" With that, Claire turned and began to run._

" _Claire, wait up!" Merlin yelled, running after the crying girl. "I'm so-"_

 _Suddenly, a person covered in demon marks appeared out of nowhere, then darkness radiated from them, swallowing Claire whole._

" _CLAIRE!" Merlin yelled._

" _Merlin!" a familiar voice said. "Lady Merlin!"_

"Lady Merlin!"

Merlin sat up, gasping for breath. Escanor, in his weak form, although he appeared to be starting to look stronger, was sitting on a chair by her bed, looking concerned.

It was nearly dawn, and Merlin was covered in sweat, still gasping for breath.

"S-Sorry," Escanor said. "B-But you were screaming as if someone had died-nightmare?"

Merlin, still panting, nodded, then wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking at her hand. "I-It felt so real…" Tears came to Merlin's eyes, clearly surprising Escanor, because Merlin _never_ cried.

"L-Lady Merlin?" Escanor asked. "A-Are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine," Merlin said. "J-Just a nightmare from the First Holy War." She stood up. "I need to go talk to Elizabeth quick."

"I-It's really early, you know," Escanor started, but Merlin was almost already out the door.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What do you think?**

 **Have you guessed exactly what Claire means to Merlin? Because Claire's sister clearly hated her...but do the clues point to Merlin? Exactly what is going on? Or have you already put together everything?**

 **Well, I should be updating this again before** _ **too**_ **long, so keep an eye out!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Claire flinched as Night licked her wound, healing it-apparently Night's slobber could heal open wounds-who knew?

Claire and Night had just finished their tenth demon attack since the day that the mother had given them the meal. And this demon had been a red demon and a green demon-although Claire hadn't known about the red one until it was already blasting a hole through her arm. She would've bled to death if it hadn't been for her quick healing, but it still hurt like hell.

Currently, Claire was sitting on a tree trunk, and Night was helping Claire heal her wounds.

"Claire, you need to be more careful," Night said, sitting down and looking at Claire. "You keep getting injured-you've had to replace your outfit almost every time."

"And I'm going to have to again," Claire said, looking at her newest outfit-which had been a blue dress-although it was now torn to shreds, barely even staying together. She sighed. "This one was nice, too."

"Might want to go for a different look," Night said. "Like boy's clothing."

"Because boy's clothing is easier to move around in?" Claire asked.

Night nodded.

"It's just...unfair!" Claire said. "I mean, I want to fit in and not cause attention as much as possible-and seeing that all that most people have of me is a generic description of blonde hair and green eyes, about so tall, people don't really tend to give me a second glance, unless they're specifically wondering if the Demon Slayer is around. So it'll be weird if I dress as a boy-and I am _not_ cutting my hair so I look like a boy."

"Not that you could pull that off, anyway," Night said.

"Point taken," Claire said. "But still! Why can't girls here just usually wear clothing like girls in Fiore?! It'd be easier to fight and move in! And the shoes are mostly impractical!"

"You sound like a young child when you talk like that," Night said, clearly amused.

"I _am_ a child, remember?" Claire asked. "I mean, I might as well be." She sighed, looking at her wounds, which were all healed up, and even the scars were fading. "Let's just go to the next town and hope that there's no demon attack so I can buy new clothes."

"I could always get you something from the Celestial World, you know," Night said.

"I'm trying to fit in-not stand out," Claire said. "Although it _would_ be much nicer…"

"Then give me a minute," Night said, then disappeared.

Claire looked up at the sky, then stood up. "It's getting dark...we should stop at an inn for the night-or an abandoned house to get some shut-eye. We shouldn't stay out in the open during the night."

Suddenly, Night appeared again, carrying an outfit in her mouth. She set it down at Claire's feet. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Claire said, picking up the outfit-it was very similar to the outfit that Wendy had been given while on Tenrou Island-the pink one, not the one from Horologium, except it was a dark blue, the socks were white, and the dress part went to her knees instead. "Wow, I can actually move and fight in this!"

"Exactly why it's probably one of the best choices-and you can't see any leg skin, which seems to be in fashion with most women here, so you won't stand out too much-it just looks like a transition between the clothes that the children wear and what the women wear," Night said.

Claire smiled, then looked up. "Let's go find somewhere to stay the night."

"Yeah," Night said, and the two were off.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **(A/N: Well, not exactly meanwhile, but after Merlin had woken up with her nightmare)**

Elizabeth was looking over a bunch of maps just as Merlin burst into the room.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you," Merlin said, huffing.

Elizabeth looked at Merlin, clearly confused. "This early? I thought that you were still asleep-why do you look out of breath?" Her alarm grew. "Is there a demon in the capital?!"

"No, far from it," Merlin said, catching her breath more. "The thing is-you remember Claire, right?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said. "The Demon Slayer...and your sister."

"That's the thing," Merlin said. "I had a nightmare with her, but it felt so _real_."

"Well, I could use a break from trying to figure out demon attacks," Elizabeth said, and the two sat down in two chairs. "So, what happened?"

"Claire was talking to Ophiuchus, and Ophiuchus was yelling at her," Merlin said. "You remember Ophiuchus, right?"

"The snake lady?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah, that time I saw Claire practicing before everything happened-and the fact that she fought red, gray, even green demons with her Celestial Spirits. But why would she be yelling at her?"

"About what happened," Merlin said. "And then she disappeared, and I went to help Claire, then Claire yelled at _me_ , blaming _me_ , then she ran. I ran after her, then…" Merlin started to cry. " _That_ demon appeared and swallowed her in darkness!"

Elizabeth patted Merlin on the shoulder. "It's alright. You know that Claire never actually blamed you for what happened."

"But it felt so _real_ ," Merlin said, wiping her tears, but that didn't stop them. "I-It was Claire. My _sister_. She was right there...and I couldn't do anything."

"Merlin, you know that, more than anything, she looked up to you," Elizabeth said. "Claire never blamed you for what happened-that's just how she was."

"B-But that didn't excuse everything I said to her," Merlin sniffed. "I made fun of her, and attacked her when she couldn't fight back, and bullied her-I was such an awful sister!" She started to cry even harder.

"Merlin, it's alright," Elizabeth said. "I know that, in heaven, Claire forgives you for all of it."

"I don't _want_ her to just forgive me," Merlin said. "I want her to hate me, and I want to make it up to her!" She wiped her tears again. "And now there's a new Claire, and a second Demon Slayer-someone with her name, another with her title. Both said to have the same generic description as she did-can it really be a coincidence!?"

"Merlin, it was three thousand years ago-Claire and this Demon Slayer must both be descendants of hers, or something like that," Elizabeth said.

"B-But still-it's the same magic and everything," Merlin said. "Both reported to have Star Dress-what if this Claire and this Demon Slayer are one and the same? And what if it really is my sister?!"

"That would be too much," Elizabeth said. "It's more likely that it's a descendants of hers."

"Returning to Britannia with her title and name, and magic?" Merlin asked, shaking her head. "I-I can't believe that it would be like this!"

"It would be too coincidental," Elizabeth said, "for it to really be Claire. If she was still alive, somehow, and the same age, and just _happened_ to be traveling with a wolf-something that she feared more than demons-and the same power, the same...well... _anything_...it can't be her. As much as we could really use her-she was smart, knew what to say, had memorized the weaknesses of each demon save the purple ones and the Ten Commandments...she's not here. No matter how much we wish that she was."

"Wish who was?" King suddenly asked as he and Diane walked into the room. Elizabeth and Merlin looked at the two of them, and they gasped.

"M-Merlin, w-were you crying?" Diane asked, her eyes wide.

"N-No," Merlin said, wiping her tears and crying no more.

"Convincing," King said. "What's wrong?"

"We were just talking about the Demon Slayer from the Holy War and this new one," Elizabeth said.

"So why were you crying?" Diane asked.

"I _wasn't_!" Merlin said, then stood up and stormed out of the room. Diane moved as if to go after her, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Leave Merlin be," Elizabeth said. "The whole situation with the new Demon Slayer is starting to remind her of the old Demon Slayer."

"What's so special about the other one?" King asked, looking at Elizabeth. "I mean, you all talk about her like she was very special to all of you."

Elizabeth glanced at the door for a few seconds, then looked back at King and Diane. "Promise you won't say this...but you guys know that Merlin's mother was killed, right?"

"Yeah," King and Diane said.

"Well...Merlin also had her father...and a sister," Elizabeth said.

"She did?! Diane asked. "I had no idea."

"Because Merlin's sister wasn't powerful like Merlin," Elizabeth said. "Well, not naturally, anyway, although she did become really powerful...and started killing demons."

"Wait, Merlin's sister was the Demon Slayer?" King asked, eyes wide.

Elizabeth nodded. "At first, she wasn't actually strong, but when she gained more strength, she became a great ally, and when she became even more powerful? She started killing demons left and right." She looked thoughtful. "I remember when I met her for the first time…"

 _*flashback*_

 _Elizabeth, as a Goddess, walked into a small camp. Merlin, in her younger-kid form, was sitting on a stump, carving something using a knife._

" _Sorceress!" Elizabeth exclaimed, walking over and looking at the wounded children and few adults._

 _Merlin looked up, then stood up. "Goddess Elizabeth!"_

" _What happened?" Elizabeth demanded._

" _Belialuin was attacked by large balls of fire-the Demon King, I think," Merlin said. "Most didn't make it, including my father."_

" _Oh," Elizabeth said. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that the last of your family is gone."_

 _Merlin looked a little angry at that. "Not_ all _of them-there's still my sister."_

" _Oh!" Elizabeth said. "I didn't realize you had a sister!"_

" _That's because she's a weak little nothing," Merlin said. "She didn't deserve to get out alive."_

" _You can't mean that," Elizabeth said, surprised by Merlin's words._

" _She can't fight for herself," Merlin said. "She has her_ soldiers _to do that."_

" _She's a general?" Elizabeth asked. "Then shouldn't you be proud of her?"_

" _Oh, she's no general-a general has to be strong, but she's_ weak _," Merlin said. "Can't fight for herself, her soldiers have to help her, and she has to train day and night just to get a little more powerful."_

" _Where is she?" Elizabeth asked, curious to meet this girl._

" _Training," Merlin said._

" _Can I meet her?" Elizabeth asked._

 _Merlin shrugged. "I could use some humor, I guess. Let's go."_

 _The two of them walked away, and soon came to a clearing, where Claire and Ophiuchus were. Claire was sitting on the ground, her eyes closed._

" _Focus, Claire," Ophiuchus snapped, slapping her tail to the ground, making Elizabeth flinch, but Claire didn't even move. "That attack was too dangerous. You barely could do anything, but we've been training for quite some time now! No wonder your father and sister are disappointed in you!"_

 _Elizabeth's eyes were wide, but Claire's face scrunched in determination as she grabbed a key._

" _O-Open, G-Gate of the L-Lion, L-L-Leo," Claire said, each letter sounding more painful than the last._

 _The key began to glow, and, slowly, Leo appeared, then Claire gasped, her eyes shooting opening as she began to cough, spitting out blood. Leo and Ophiuchus shot forward, helping Claire lean down so the blood would go to the ground. Elizabeth watched in horror, while Merlin snorted, looking amused._

" _Claire!" Leo exclaimed. "Close my gate!"_

" _N-No," Claire said between coughs._

" _What?!" Ophiuchus exclaimed. "Claire, close our gates! Now!"_

" _I-I can keep them open," Claire said, slowly, painfully standing up. "S-Sister could d-do this e-easily."_

" _Dammit, stop thinking about your sister for a minute!" Leo yelled. "You can't fight if you aren't breathing!"_

" _I-I can do this," Claire said, seeming to get used to the power she was using as she stood up taller. "N-Now I can-"_

 _Ophiuchus smacked Claire's head._

" _Ow!" Claire said, rubbing her head. "That hurt!"_

" _Just because you can keep two of us out doesn't mean you can fight like this!" Ophiuchus snapped. "_ Keeping _us out takes more magic-each attack takes more! As is, we couldn't fight like this! Let alone have you fighting! Get that through this thick skull!" She smacked Claire's head again, and Claire rubbed her head again._

" _Now close our gates-no more training for today," Ophiuchus snapped. "Otherwise I will ask the King himself to take your magic should you start getting cocky!"_

 _Claire's eyes widened. "C-Close, gates of the Lion and Snake Charmer."_

 _With a smile, Ophiuchus disappeared, Leo just a second after her. Claire took a deep breath, then looked up at the sky._

" _I'm a disappointment," Claire said. "I'm weak, and I'll never get as strong as the others around me." A few tears appeared in her eyes. "Anyone else could do this easily, and have helped with evacuating Belialiun before disaster struck, but instead, there's me. The disappointment. Most people would be better off without me."_

 _Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, looking at Merlin, who looked like she agreed with every single word._

How can she agree with this?! Is Claire mean or something?! She doesn't seem mean! So what's going on?!

 _Claire looked at the stars for a few more seconds, then looked down at the ground. "I should head back to camp...not that anyone would care. But I should at least rest a little so I won't be too tired to train." With that, Claire turned towards the bushes and began to walk, and that was the moment that Elizabeth stood up, clearly surprising Claire._

" _W-Who are you?" Claire asked, her eyes wide. Then Merlin stood up, and Claire looked at her._

" _Sister?" Claire asked, confused. "I thought that you were busy around camp."_

" _Could use some entertainment, so I thought I'd watch_ this _mess," Merlin snorted. "Was hilarious watching you try to actually do something_ useful _."_

 _Claire remained silent-Elizabeth noted that she didn't even flinch._

" _Oh, by the way,_ this _is Lady Elizabeth of the Goddess Tribe," Merlin said grandly, gesturing to Elizabeth._

 _With a gasp, Claire turned and bowed to Elizabeth. "I-I had no idea! Please forgive me!"_

" _You don't need to bow," Elizabeth said. "I prefer talking to people while looking them in the eye."_

 _Claire stood up straight, but didn't quite meet Elizabeth's eyes-but it seemed as close as she would get._

" _Your name is Claire, right?" Elizabeth said._

" _Yes, that's me," Claire said._

 _Merlin snorted. "You don't address a Goddess so casually unless he or she_ lets _you, you know. And as if one would ever let_ you, _you worthless little nothing."_

" _S-Sorry, Lady Goddess," Claire said, turning back to Elizabeth. "Yes, my name is Claire."_

 _With a mental sigh, Elizabeth realized that Claire wasn't going to really relax with her sister around, so it wasn't going to be easy to talk to her._

" _It's nice to meet you, Claire," Elizabeth said. "So, what were those creatures that were here?"_

" _Some of my friends," Claire said._

 _Merlin laughed. "_ Friends? _I didn't realize they actually_ cared _enough to let you call them_ friends _."_

" _Comrades?" Claire tried, but Merlin only laughed harder. "Allies? Acquaintances? Companions?"_

" _We get the idea," Elizabeth butted in. "The ones that fight with you."_

" _You must mean_ for _," Merlin said, still laughing. "This_ nothing _can't fight for herself-has to have her legion of soldiers to even last a few_ seconds."

 _The look on Claire's face-even if it vanished after a_ millisecond _-still tore at Elizabeth's heart. She looked so hurt by Merlin's words that Elizabeth wanted to scream at Merlin for it-to tell her that she shouldn't be so mean to her sister, that they were all each other had left-but Elizabeth didn't say a word._

 _*end flashback*_

"From then on, it got worse before it got better," Elizabeth said to King and Diane, who looked horrified. "But then, one day, something...happened, to Claire. I only know what Claire once said when praying to the Celestial King-the one that rules over her Celestial Spirits-her friends. Claire prayed for forgiveness for commuting something she called the Celestial Sin-from what little I know, she considered it to be just as bad as the sins you guys committed."

"No way," King said. "That bad?"

"Apparently, there's a taboo among Celestial Wizards like Claire," Elizabeth said. "Bringing two of them by summoning-they are from another world, so Claire had to make two gates for those two, and that's referred to as summoning-them was as much as any Celestial Wizard should do."

"Should?" Diane asked. "What happens if they bring out more?"

"Chaos," Elizabeth said. "Claire evidently summoned three-Ophiuchus, the snake lady-known as the Snake Charmer-Leo the Lion, and Aries the Ram."

"Why are they named after Constellations?" King asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Beats me. But the thing was, she wasn't supposed to summon three. Two of them were sent back, leaving only Claire and Ophiuchus. And because they were fighting a purple demon, just a step from the Commandments, just having Ophiuchus wasn't enough, so Claire had to summon another...it was the Celestial King."

"What's so weird about that?" Diane asked.

"It's not a good thing to summon the Celestial King," Elizabeth said. "It causes the Celestial Wizard great pain-they have to use tons more magic, and they have to give up one of their keys to do it, and by giving up a key, that meant that they would never see that spirit again-and Claire had to give up Ophiuchus."

"But Ophiuchus hit her on the head-you'd think that she'd be kinda happy to see her gone," Diane said. "And Ophiuchus was talking Claire down-Claire clearly felt useless, and Ophiuchus didn't help matters."

"After that happened, I talked to Claire about it, and I asked her why she was sad-Ophiuchus was always mean to Claire," Elizabeth said. "But Celestial Wizards and Celestial Spirits bond differently than regular people. Ophiuchus kept trying to make Claire the best she could be, and she actually cared about Claire very much. And despite all of that, Claire couldn't stand no longer having Ophiuchus by her side-and when she lost Ophiuchus, she lost all the others, too."

"But why was Merlin crying?" King asked. "I mean, she clearly didn't like Claire."

"Not for a long time," Elizabeth said. "But when Claire lost her spirits...there's something else that happened then. Because _Merlin_ had been fighting that demon that day, but she was losing _bad_ -she had been caught off guard by the demon, and the demon would've killed her that day if Claire hadn't shown up and called Aries...then Leo...then Ophiuchus."

" _I_ wouldn't've," Diane said. "I mean, Merlin is a really nice person, but she clearly wasn't nice to Claire."

"Merlin felt like her power mattered more than family, while Claire was the opposite," Elizabeth said. "She put Merlin and her spirits before herself. Claire didn't summon her spirits at first because she didn't want them to get hurt. Even if she was bloody and beaten, she refused to give up. It's one of the things that would be really nice about having her here now."

"But then she'd be hurt all the time," Diane said. "Even if she was alive, she'd be injured all the time."

"When she gave up her magic, she was given a new magic and immortality," Elizabeth said. "Her humanity was taken and she became something called a Celestialite-or a Celestial Sinner."

"I don't see how it's such a sin to save her sister," Diane said.

"Think about it," Elizabeth said. "You all consider your sins to be horrible, but Meliodas lost his temper-anyone would have, and Danafor was destroyed in the aftermath-but Fraudrin would've done that anyway. Diane, you didn't actually kill Matrona. King, it wasn't your fault that Helbram murdered people. Ban didn't destroy the Fairy King Forest-that was a red demon. Gowther...well...yeah. Escanor, sure, his pride during the day is kinda part of everything, but during the night, he has no pride in what he does! And Merlin...well...she's Merlin. None of you are actually at fault for your sins-it's circumstances. That's how Claire felt about it, too. She felt like it was so horrible for her to do what she did, even though it was to save her sister." Elizabeth sighed. "The other people from her home thought that it was horrible, too, which didn't help the matter. They tried to actually kill her, but Merlin stopped them and saved Claire's life."

"Why would they try to kill her?" Diane asked, her eyes wide.

"Because they couldn't forgive that she did something that bad," Elizabeth said. "I can't really explain how much it all meant, because you weren't there. You couldn't see how much it all meant to Claire. The bonds she shared with her spirits...they were more than the bonds the Seven Deadly Sins share."

"That strong?" Diane asked. "That must've been harder than we could ever know."

"Exactly," Elizabeth sighed. "But I probably shouldn't go into more detail about Claire. What happened happened, and Claire disappeared, and now there's a new Demon Slayer, so it's just a little...hard on Merlin, since everything happened."

"Oh," Diane said.

Elizabeth sighed, then walked over to the map. "I still need to finish with thinking of when and where the next demon attack will be."

And so, the three stood over the map together, brainstorming.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I started a Poll on my account, so please check that out! It's about Claire's future guild!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

Claire took a deep breath as she got into her fighting stance, energy already forming in her hands.

"Shooting Starlight!" Claire yelled, shooting a concentrated beam of starlight at a white demon, causing the demon to shatter to pieces, and then Claire stuck out her hands, muttering a spell and sucking the pieces to her, then she stuck them in her shirt-pocket thing as she walked away, looking for people who might still be there-although the only people that had been there were the ones that had had their souls eaten, so, with their souls returned, they were doing alright now, but they weren't even paying any attention to Claire-which was nice.

Claire had been fighting demons for about a month now, fighting almost everyday-it was starting to exhaust her practically limitless power-how was that even possible?!

Claire took a deep breath as Night caught up to her-people had started to give Claire less strange looks, and it mostly came with people who had already met the Seven Deadly Sins-apparently they had a talking pig on their team or something? It sounded weird, but at least she was getting less odd looks.

Anyway, Claire looked at Night. "Time to head to the next town?"

"Probably," Night said. "But this is getting harder and harder-shouldn't you stop for a bite to eat first?"

Claire looked up at the sky, then shrugged. "I can catch something to eat on the way."

"Most people would consider this lifestyle to be unhealthy, you know," Night said.

Claire shrugged as they entered the forest. "I don't care."

"Well, _I_ do," Night said. "You're trying to get back into regular human eating habits, you know."

"I'll focus more on that when I find out what happened to my sister," Claire said. "Promise."

"I thought you were looking for a family history."

Claire jumped, snapping her head to see Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Claire asked, her eyes wide in surprise, then she got a more serious expression. "You _do_ know that the demon here was just defeated, right?"

"Correct," Gilthunder said. "By you, I'm guessing."

Claire shrugged. "Details."

"We need you to come with us," Howzer said.

"Sorry, but I have some stuff to do," Claire said, then turned and began to walk away.

"It'll only take a few days," Howzer said, walking after her and putting a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "You'll be back to hunting demons before too long."

"Look, I don't have the time," Claire said. "I have to look for family history." _I haven't seen them since that first day-they don't know that I'm the Demon Slayer._

"You just said that you were trying to find out what happened to your sister," Gilthunder said.

"That's personal business," Claire said. "But if you must know, she came to Britannia after me and started looking for family history, too, but I got separated from her."

"Believable story," Gilthunder said, raising an eyebrow. "But your sister can wait."

"No," Claire said, "she can't. If you'll excuse me." She started to walk away again, but this time, Gilthunder held his lance out, putting it by her neck, stopping her. "By direct order from Princess Elizabeth of Liones."

"Who?" Claire asked, glancing at him.

"The Princess," Griamore said. "So let's get going. She wants to meet you."

"She can wait-I'm not from Liones," Claire said, gently pushing the lance away and fully turning to face the three. "I'm from Fiore, Ishgar. I shouldn't even be fighting the demons, seeing that I'm not part of this."

"If you're here, you should be obeying the orders of the Princess-unless you're here illegally," Howzer said. "So, are you?"

"Tourist," Claire said. "I don't have a princess-although I do obey a Queen. Queen Hisui E. Fiore."

"Never heard of her," Howzer said. "You could be making her up for all I know."

"Don't accuse me of something like that," Claire snapped. "Now, if you'll _excuse_ me, I need to get going." She turned to Night. "Let's get going. We can hunt on the way."

Night leaned down, and Claire swung herself onto Night's back, then the two ran away, leaving the three Holy Knights staring after them in shock.

 **Later…**

"What do you mean she got away?!" Diane exclaimed.

"Just that," Gilthunder said. "We tried to get her to come with us, but then _someone_ screwed it up." He glared at Howzer.

"As if you were the nicest to her!" Howzer snapped.

"Well, you didn't have to act as if she was lying," Griamore said.

"Enough!" Zeldris said, reminding everyone that he was there. Everyone jumped and looked at him. "Seriously, if you guys act like this all the time, then it's a wonder that we didn't defeat you during the Second Holy War!"

"He's right," Merlin said. "Sure, you didn't get her to come here, but I want to know the entire story."

Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore explained exactly what had happened.

By the time that they were done, Gowther, Elizabeth, Meliodas, and Zeldris were all looking at Merlin, who looked surprised, more than anything. The others slowly looked at Merlin as well, who looked directly at Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore.

"One more quick thing," Merlin said slowly. "I know the basic description of this girl, but we need a more exact look." She looked at Gowther. "Gowther, can you help with that?"

"Sure," Gowther said, then turned to Gilthunder, holding up his hand. He shot a little bit of light at Gilthunder, then nodded, turning to Merlin. "Claire is about five foot seven, with blonde hair and a few freckles. In all honesty, she looks identical to the Demon Slayer of the Holy War, save the fact that her hair is just a little longer, and she is a little thinner. Her voice is even the exact same, and from what Gilthunder has seen, she even uses the same spells, having the same outfit in using her Star Dress."

"Star Dress?" Escanor asked. "What's that?"

"It's a series of spells that allowed the first Demon Slayer-whose named just happened to be Claire as well-to take up the powers of her legion of soldiers, as most people called them," Merlin said. "Even I called them her legion of soldiers from time to time, because she might as well have been their general-but she didn't make them do anything. They were completely loyal to her, willing to die to keep her safe-not that she ever let them do that. The closest she let them be sometimes was lending her their powers so they could protect her without her having to risk their lives, although they still did that willingly." She sighed. "I wish that I could completely understand just how much they meant to her. Her mind was always a mystery. I used to think that I had her completely figured out, but then she became the Demon Slayer, and all of a sudden she was a completely different person, away from her legion completely, not even relying on their powers before...she had her own strength the entire time, but I was too foolish to realize that."

"Y-You aren't foolish, Lady Merlin," Escanor said.

"Back then, I was," Merlin said. "Because I pushed her away with every breath I could spare. I hated her from the bottom of my guts...but then she lost everything. Her legion of soldiers, her powers, even her humanity...just to save my life."

"HUH?!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Y-Your life?" Margaret asked, her eyes wide. "B-But you're one of the Seven Deadly Sins! You have so much power-there's no way that you'd need saving!"

"That's what I used to think, too," Merlin said. "And sometimes I still think that I'm unbeatable, but the hard truth? If Claire hadn't been there that night, I would've been killed." She took a deep breath. "There's a story to this-does anyone want to hear it?"

Everyone nodded, so Merlin began.

 _*flashback*_

 _Merlin, in her younger form, was fighting on the battlefield, surrounded by demons. Most of the demons were falling, too, and there weren't any fighters seen anywhere around her. Just her against demons. It didn't seem like too long before all the demon around her were destroyed, and Merlin stood there, breathing heavily._

" _That's the last one," Merlin said, panting. "I need a break and something to eat." She began to walk away. "Maybe if I hurry, I can steal some of Claire's food-she doesn't need to eat anything else, any-"_

 _Suddenly, a large blast of fire burst out of seemingly nowhere, sending Merlin to the ground with a pained cry as her back was singed by the flame._

 _Merlin pushed herself to stand just as a demon that looked mostly human, save its purple mass for legs, stood about ten yards away._

 _Merlin's eyes went wide._ I-I can't fight another! _The demon, a smile on its face, shot another, larger blast of flames._ I-I'm going to die here!

 _Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere, holding a golden key. "Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries! Star Dress: Aries form!"_

" _C-Claire?!" Merlin yelled, coughing up blood. "W-What are you doing?"_

" _Saving your sorry hide," Aries said, coming out of her gate and blocking the fire with her wool-Claire joined in with holding the woolen shield up, but it was quickly burned away, and the purple demon was glaring at them._

" _What gives?" the demon snapped. "It was a perfect kill, too. I guess that I'll just have to take you out in her place!" The demon shot another blast of fire, but Claire and Aries put up another woolen shield._

" _Claire, I'm not going to be able to fight if I'm just making a shield," Aries said._

" _Can you stay out?" Claire asked, getting out another key._

" _Of course-leave your sister to me," Aries said._

" _Star Dress: Drop!" Claire said, her outfit going back to normal-a pair of boy's shorts and a tank top, complete with combat boots. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo! Star Dress: Leo form!" Leo came out of the gate, and Claire's outfit shifted to a plain black dress with white lacing, but it still had sleeves, and it went to her knees. Her combat boots turned to black flats._

" _Regulus Impact!" Leo yelled._

" _Regulus shot!" Claire yelled at the same time, sending a shot similar to her shooting star technique-from the present-at the purple demon. The shots both hit the demon, but it barely scratched him._

" _Damn it!" Leo said, getting into his fighting position. "You ready to keep going?"_

" _Yeah," Claire said, pulling out a knitting needle. "I can counter the attacks."_

" _You're barely starting to learn that," Leo said, blocking another attack from the purple demon._

" _I know that I can do this!" Claire said, then got herself into a position just as the purple demon shot a ball of fire at her. She slashed her knitting needle through the air. "Full Counter!" The fireball shot right back at the purple demon, surprising Merlin and the demon, which took the hit, adding a few more scratches._

" _Where the heck did she learn that?!" Merlin asked, very jealous-she'd asked Meliodas to teach her that, but he'd refused! So why did her useless_ sister _get to learn that?!_

" _Nice job, Claire!" Aries yelled._

 _Claire turned for just a second-not even a_ millisecond _-to smile at Aries…_

 _...and she didn't see the purple demon preparing another attack, launching it right at Claire...and Leo...and Aries...and Merlin._

" _Look out!" Aries cried. Claire turned just in time to get this fireball full-force. Leo found himself trapped by some rubble on the battlefield, and Aries quickly threw up a woolen shield, which burned away quickly, so Aries dove to cover Merlin, scorching Aries really badly, but neither she nor Leo went back through their gates._

 _Claire turned and looked, and the look on her face surprised Merlin._

 _Worry. Complete worry. And not just for her spirits…_

 _...but for her._

 _But why? Merlin_ hated _Claire from the bottom of her guts, so why was Claire worried? She should be more worried about herself! She wasn't fit to be fighting a demon like this-even Merlin knew better than to take one of these things on by herself, and Claire was just a weakling! She was going to die for nothing!_

At least I won't have to share food with her anymore...but I won't be getting out of here, either! _Merlin thought, her eyes wide as Claire turned back to the purple demon._

" _Close, gate of the lion!" Claire yelled, taking out Leo's key...but nothing happened. She looked at the key frantically. "What?!"_

" _You can't do something so simple?!" the purple demon laughed. "Oh, you're so dead!"_

" _Close, gate of the ram!" Claire yelled, but Aries didn't disappear, either. And Aries...looked absolutely_ terrified _._

" _Damn it!" Claire yelled, taking out a third key. "Open!"_

" _Claire, don't!" Aries yelled, standing up and starting to run towards Claire._

" _Claire!" Leo yelled, struggling to get free from the rubble trapping him. "Please, don't do it!"_

" _Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus!" Claire yelled, swinging the key out in front of her, and it glowed._

A third?! _Merlin thought._ I thought she couldn't even do two that well! She once told father that even attempting more than one hurt beyond compare-how can she handle the pain?!

 _Ophiuchus appeared, clearly surprised, and the purple demon took a step back in surprise as Claire turned the key on herself._

" _S-S-Star Dress: O-Ophiuchus-" Claire started, then collapsed to the ground, breathing hard._

" _You idiot!" Ophiuchus said, then swung her tail at the purple demon, which dodged the attack. "I thought I forbid you from even_ thinking _about three._

" _I-I," Claire started, then coughed up blood._

" _Close my gate!" Ophiuchus said. "Otherwise I'm taking away your magic!"_

 _Claire's eyes widened, then she took the key. "C-Close, Gate of the Snake Charmer!"_

 _...but nothing happened._

 _Ophiuchus's eyes widened as she realized what was going on, then charged at the purple demon. "Leo! Aries!"_

 _The two nodded, then Leo used his magic to create a hole in his chest, and he disappeared._

 _Merlin's eyes widened as she looked at Aries, who was about to do the same._

" _Y-You're…" Merlin started, her eyes growing wide. "You can't!"_

 _Aries gave Merlin a small smile. "Stay safe, and leave your sister alone." With that, she thrust her hand through her stomach, disappearing almost instantly. Claire gasped in obvious pain, then she stood up, swaying as she stood, taking out Ophiuchus's key, tears in her eyes-and that's when Merlin noticed that Claire's back was burned as well, but hers was worse._ Much _worse._

" _S-Star Dress," Claire said, holding out Ophiuchus's key. "O-Ophiuchus form!" She shifted into Ophiuchus form, which was basically her hair in a ponytail plus Ophiuchus's outfit, as well as snakeskin boots. She launched herself at the purple demon, fighting with Ophiuchus, who glared at Claire as the two fought side-by-side._

" _What are you doing?!" Ophiuchus exclaimed. "Grab your sister and run!"_

" _I'm not leaving you!" Claire said, then hit the purple demon on the head. The purple demon turned and then created a shock wave, shooting Claire and Ophiuchus all the way back to Merlin, who started to try to stand up, but the pain was almost unbearable, so she fell back down, gasping in pain. Claire looked at Merlin._

" _Sister!" Claire said. "Are you alright?!"_

" _H-How are you working through the pain?" Merlin asked, gritting her teeth. "I-It's unbearable!"_

" _Maybe consider the pain you give her on a daily basis, then answer that question for yourself," Ophiuchus snarled, then crossed her arms in front of her, but she looked injured, too. She sent a beam at the purple demon, as if attempting to stop it, but it only seemed to slow it down._

" _O-Ophiuchus," Claire whispered, then took out Ophiuchus's key. "S-Sister, please leave. Run all the way back home. Y-You can still do that, right?"_

" _Why do you care?" Merlin snapped. "Why are you protecting me? I don't want the help of a weakling!"_

" _Claire," Ophiuchus said quietly._

" _Sister, run," Claire said. "O-Ophiuchus, I'm going to close your gate. S-Sister, please. Take my keys and run-give them to someone that will care."_

 _That was the moment Merlin realized just what Claire was saying._

" _Y-You aren't allowed to die an honorable death-that's what_ I'm _going to do," Merlin hissed._

" _You can't close my gate," Ophiuchus hissed. "I won't let you."_

" _I-I know that I can," Claire said, tears in her eyes. "P-Please." She passed her key ring to Merlin. "P-Please run, and come back and take Ophiuchus's key later. Please."_

" _No," Merlin hissed. "You aren't going to die here."_

I'm the one that should die here! This was my fight! You shouldn't've showed up in the first place!

" _She's right-I won't let you," Ophiuchus said. "But it seems like we have very few options, and that is one of them. Claire's sister...ah, I'm just going to call you Sorceress."_

" _I never said-" Merlin started._

" _Whatever," Ophiuchus said. "Run if you can. This isn't your fight anymore. You're injured."_

" _T-this weakling is worse than I am!" Merlin stammered, pointing accusingly at Claire. "Why is she staying?!"_

" _Claire, this fight is going to be next to impossible," Ophiuchus continued, ignoring Merlin completely. "I can't take down this demon."_

 _Claire hung her head, clearly ready to give up. "T-Then please, go. Y-You don't have to-"_

" _I won't let you die," Ophiuchus said. "There's still a way."_

" _B-But you're the strongest of the zodiac!" Claire said, looking up at Ophiuchus. "I-If anyone can, it's you!"_

" _I may be the most powerful zodiac, but there's still something you can do," Ophiuchus said. "There's one that's more powerful-I can't hold a candle in comparison."_

" _T-That strong?" Claire asked, eyes wide. "W-Who?"_

" _The Celestial King," Ophiuchus said._

" _B-But I don't have his key," Claire said softly._

" _What, lost it?" Merlin snorted._

" _The King has no key." Ophiuchus said, her face darkening._

" _T-Then I can't summon him!" Claire said. "I need his key to summon him!"_

" _No," Ophiuchus said. "You don't. There's a technique, known as Recompense Summoning, which will allow you to summon the King."_

" _B-But how?" Claire asked._

" _You must be able to summon three spirits at once-you demonstrated that with me, Leo, and Aries," Ophiuchus said. "Then, you must take a golden key...and break it."_

" _Merlin's eyes widened-she had once tried to break one of Claire's_ silver _keys for an experiment, and she hadn't even been able to scratch it! How in the universe could Claire do something like_ that _?!_

" _W-What?!" Claire cried just as the purple demon chuckled, much closer than before._

" _My allies are coming," the demon said in a creepy voice. "You're dead meat, and your souls will be_ delicious _."_

" _It can't be just any key, either," Ophiuchus said. "It must be with a spirit you have an especially strong bond with."_

" _I can't do that!" Claire cried, tears flowing down her cheeks-surprising Merlin. She hadn't seen Claire cry like this before. Not once. She rarely showed such emotion around anyone-was she like this with her spirits? How could they_ stand _her?!_

Because they love her.

" _Y-You're all my best friends!" Claire cried. "I-I don't want to lose any of you! I can't do that!"_

" _Break my key," Ophiuchus said emotionlessly-how was she so emotionless?!_

 _Claire took a step back-Merlin took a few._

" _W-What?" Claire whispered._

" _I was your first spirit-I'm with you everyday," Ophiuchus said. "That bond should be strong enough to do the job."_

" _I-I can't lose you!" Claire nearly screamed. "P-Please!"_

" _There's no time!" Ophiuchus said just as more demons appeared in the distance-if something wasn't done, they were screwed. "What matters most? Us, your spirits, or the lives of humanity? Choose, Claire! You have the ability to save one or the other-not both! Humanity or us?!"_

" _H-Humanity has never been kind to me," Claire whispered._

" _Then what about Goddess Elizabeth?!" Ophiuchus exclaimed. "Meliodas, and him teaching you full counter, plus some self defence?! Dolor, the,Giant King, teaching you to dance and sing and have a merry time with such destruction? The Fairy King Gloxiana teaching you that all lives are connected? How about his sister, Lady Gerheade? Do you want them to survive?!"_

" _B-But you…" Claire whispered._

" _Breaking my key won't kill me," Ophiuchus said. "It'll just be like I'm going...far away. But we'll meet again, I promise."_

 _Claire paused. "Promise?"_

" _Yes," Ophiuchus said, her voice cracking. "Now do it, else I_ won't _see you again!"_

 _Claire held out the key. "I-I love you, Ophiuchus."_

" _I love you, too, Claire-now do it!" Ophiuchus yelled, her eyes wide-the demon army was almost upon them._

 _Claire held out the key, and time almost went in slow motion._

" _Open!" Claire yelled. "G-Gate of the King!"_

 _Ophiuchus's key shattered, Ophiuchus disappeared, and, in the sky, the Celestial King appeared, and came crashing upon the demon army._

 _*end flashback*_

Merlin was crying at this point. "C-Claire's powers were taken away, and she was given control over the stars. She killed the purple demon...and saved me. I-I had been so rude to her for most of our lives, but she gave it all up...because she wanted me to survive. She could've run. She could've left me to die-heaven knows how many times I thought about how I should be convinced her to have left me to die after the events played out. But she stayed there, and took me back to our base when the demons were gone. Because I couldn't even defeat a purple demon." She wiped her tears. "I let my arrogance get the best of me. I thought I was invincible. But in reality? My sister was the real hero. She probably could've taken me down easily, but,when I fought her before then, she didn't even raise a finger to fight back. I stopped trying to fight her after that, because even though her humanity was taken during that fight...I realized something important that day. She mattered. In fact, I should've put her safety and training in the same level of importance as my own. When she lost her ability to die, she stopped eating and drinking, saying that she didn't need that anymore-but,I know that it also had to do with me calling her fat because she had a little more meat on her bones naturally than everyone else-she looked like our mother, while I looked more like our father. I wonder if that's why I didn't like her. Our father's family killed our mother, so I never knew what she was really like. But when father said that Claire was almost the spitting image of her...I got jealous. I didn't realize that father hated her for it-for the reminder of what had happened to our mother. I became our father's favorite, and I started to pick on Claire-everyone in the city and camp after it was destroyed did, too. But it didn't matter anymore. She knew more about being human than the rest of us. She cared about each individual life she came across. Humans, Goddesses, Giants, Fairies-heck, before her humanity was taken, she had a hard time fighting demons because she felt like their lives mattered, too!" Merlin took a deep breath. "But I didn't realize anything about who she really was until she was fighting on the front lines, night after night, rarely letting herself show weakness. Sometimes, she didn't even show emotion for _weeks_. She just...became distant. Although whenever I needed to talk to her, she listened. I apologized _millions_ of times for what happened, but she always told me that it wasn't my fault! Not my fault! She wouldn't've even _been_ there if I hadn't been-it was completely my fault!" She buried her head in her hands, and the others stared at her in shock.

"And this new Demon Slayer just might be her," Gowther said.

"If it _is_ her, then at least we know a few ways to get her to join us," Meliodas said, standing up. They all looked at him. "Even before she became the Demon Slayer, Claire hung out with us all the time when she wasn't training-and sometimes we trained together. I taught her how to use full counter because she was,so determined to learn new spells,so she could fight with her spirits-and she kinda also started to copy my movements and semi-learned that way, so I just helped her along."

"I would've taught her Ark if she could've been taught," Elizabeth added. "But even after her humanity was taken, she wasn't a Goddess, so I couldn't teach her, although that didn't stop her from trying."

"But we need to find her," Elaine said. They all looked at her-she had just walked into the room. "So let's get going!"

"Elaine, you should be resting," Ban and King said at the same time.

"I'm fine," Elaine said. "But still. We should start to look for her."

They all exchanged looks, then nodded.

"We'll divide into teams and make wanted posters-make sure people know that she's not to be harmed," Merlin said. "But we need to make sure she's on our side, more than anything. We need her help in taking down the demons, and if it really _is_ Claire from the First Holy War, then we have an even better chance, and I will explain everything to her."

"Actually, it might be best if Meliodas or I explain it to her," Elizabeth said.

"Good point," Merlin said. "So, let's get going!"

"Yeah!" everyone said.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **The poll is still up for if Claire's future guild should be Demon Slayer or Goddess Wings.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **Happy late Halloween! Did you have a good time? I know that I did!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Azure sat in the corner, drinking her beer.

After the Dark and the Light had disbanded, Azure had joined a lesser-known mage guild called Dragon Scale-it wasn't a nice guild on _any_ terms. All anyone cared about was when their next job would be-the guild master had to assign jobs to teams, which Azure _hated_. Nobody really liked her here-but it was the only guild that would take her, seeing that she went nowhere without Stars, a wolf from the Celestial World that looked after Azure, but it wasn't easy. Because of the abuse from even _before_ she had broken Leo's key, Azure had a hard time eating and sleeping, and due to two thousand nine hundred years of not having to do either, Azure looked like a walking _nightmare_. She had huge bags under her eyes, she was so thin her ribcage was visible, and since she hadn't known when to stop a fight due to quick healing, she was often covered in scars and even open wounds from protecting some bullied kids through the town-although that healed quickly.

Overall, this place was a hell-hole. There were people dropping like flies on the streets, others barely making enough for themselves, let alone their families-and due to being so poor, they couldn't just move away. Only the mages in Dragon Scale could do that, but tons of them were rude a**holes, which was why they couldn't go to any other guild-although Azure tried to be kind to everyone. She just had a hard time trusting others, and she looked like she'd crawled out of the depths of hell to punish some poor sucker-at least, according to her guildmates.

Azure sighed, setting her beer mug down.

"Someday," she muttered. "When I don't look like I'm gonna kill someone, I'm leaving this dump and hopefully finding Claire again."

See, back before there had been a Dark and a Light, Azure and Claire had brought all of the Celestialites together as one, and they all lived together. It wasn't until there had been too many that they separated…

* _flashback*_

 _Azure watched as Claire stood in front of all of them-there were a total of thirteen of them as of ten years ago._

" _Attention!" Claire yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Look, guys, we need to talk about everything._

" _Huh?" the newest member-King of the Light-asked, clearly confused, turning to Queen of the Dark. "What's she talking about?"_

 _Queen shrugged._

" _Guys, there are thirteen of us now," Claire said. "Which means that things are going to get...difficult in ninety years."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Drake of Rising Mountains asked._

" _I mean that all of this is going to start repeating," Claire said, taking a deep breath. "Next, we'll have another Ophiuchus, then another Leo. Then another Aries. And so on. I don't know about you guys, but I think we need to do something about all this."_

" _What do you mean?" Azure asked, surprised. "We can't change the order of all this."_

 _Claire took a deep breath. "Some of us can't go in the Light, others can't go in the Dark. Guys, things are only going to get more difficult from here."_

" _What are you saying?" Mysteria and Gale of Precious Time asked at the same time._

" _Guys...we can't stay like this for any longer," Claire said. "We have to divide."_

" _WHAT?!" everyone yelled._

" _Have you gone_ mad _?!" Jaqueline of the Heat yelled._

" _Listen to me!" Claire said loudly. Everyone calmed down. "Guys, we can't do this anymore! Someday, you all know that we're going to fight each other, and that's how we can break this curse, but not until there's someone that can actually die. Someone without the Gifts. If we stay like this, it'll only make it harder. Look around. Can you even fight anyone standing next to you? Each of us is supposed to fight someone that we've become friends with! We're only making this harder, and if things stay this way, we won't even raise a finger against each other, then we'll stay this way forever! Think about our next friends! Can we really keep doing this? We can't!"_

 _Everyone exchanged glances, then looked at Claire._

" _B-But we're all friends," Azure said._

" _I didn't say that we aren't," Claire said. "The bonds we've already made are unbreakable. And when all of this is over, they will still be. But if they grow any more before the fight, we won't be able to fight. Guys, we have to do this."_

 _They all exchanged looks, then nodded._

" _Good," Claire said. "Tomorrow morning, the ones that can go in the Light will leave, and we'll find a new place to call home."_

 _Azure walked over and stood next to Claire._

" _Those two can't go in the Light, we'll find a new place tomorrow night-we'll head in the opposite direction," Azure said. "That way, no bad memories will come from being here, and someday, we'll be together-a family again!"_

 _Everyone cheered._

 _*end flashback*_

Azure sighed. "I know that Claire had to go to her homeland for whatever reason, and when she comes home, we'll probably join a guild together, but still. I wish she was here."

"Who, you little freak?"

With a sigh, Azure looked up to see the guild master, a man easily in his forties named Draven.

"Just an old friend," Azure said, taking another drink of her beer as Draven laughed.

"You, having a friend?" Draven scoffed. "Nobody would miss you if you were gone! I mean, look at you!"

"Gee, thanks," Azure muttered. "Now I _really_ can't wait for Claire to come back."

"I'd forget 'bout this kid-probably has already forgotten 'bout you!" Draven snapped, then slapped a piece of paper on the table. "You're going with Liam and Eriana on a job in thirty minutes, so sober up and get ready. It'll take a few days."

Azure sighed, setting her beer down. "Fine. Whatever." With that, she walked away to get ready for the mission.

 **After the mission…**

Azure groaned as she sat down on her bed, taking a few deep breaths. She had gotten _really_ hurt on that mission, but her wounds had already healed up-almost all of them were gone.

Star sat down at the edge of Azure's bed.

"Azure, are you alright?" Star asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I can't stand this crud anymore," Azure said.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"I just want Claire to come back," Azure said, tears in her eyes. "I mean, no one here cares about me. Claire was my first true friend outside of my spirits, but still. Why did she have to leave me, too?"

"You know that she'll be back," Star promised.

"But why does she have to go home?" Azure demanded, letting a few tears escape her eyes. "You know, Claire told me everything about her home-including about her sister. I don't see why she wants to go home. Her sister was a real _jerk_."

"I don't know much about her sister," Star said.

"Claire couldn't say her name-apparently, she couldn't pronounce it," Azure said. "Well, Claire's sister was a jerk to Claire, always talking down on her. Claire got a few problems out of it-and a semi-immunity to pain, which has since turned to a full-out immunity, although I think that she can feel pain again." Azure sighed. "I just...why does Claire want to know? I mean, she knows what happened to her mother, and her father, but her sister was a big jerk to her. _I_ wouldn't care about her if I was Claire."

"You're just saying that because you want Claire to come back," Star said.

"I'd say it no matter what!" Azure cried, falling back onto the bed and crying full-out. "Claire is my best friend! Sure, we had to fight each other, but we're still best friends! I just want her to come back!"

"Azure...she'll be back," Star said. "She promised, remember?"

"I know, but it's not _fair_ ," Azure said, wiping away her tears. "Why didn't she take me with her?!"

Star sighed, just listening to Azure cry out.

 _Night, I hope that you can hear me,_ Star mentally projected through the Celestial World. _Azure_ needs _Claire to come back._

 **Meanwhile…**

 _I hear you loud and clear,_ Night thought back sadly, looking at Claire, who was sleeping. _I'll talk to her about it. But not until tomorrow._

 _Thanks,_ Star thought back, then broke the connection.

Night sighed, looking at Claire. "Claire...tomorrow. We can talk about it tomorrow. With that, Night looked up at the moon, and she began to howl.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, and the longer update period, but I got a little busy with something else that I'm writing.**

 **I'm thinking about starting three more fanfictions-a Fairy Tail AU, a Companions Quartet by Julie Golding one, and maybe-just** _ **maybe**_ **-another Miraculous Ladybug one. But we'll see.**

 **I should be updating before long. The stuff I'm busy with is kinda dying down, so that should be fun.**

 **Please leave a review! Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I just started another fanfiction-it's called the New Universal. If you've read the Companion Quartet by Julia Golding, then please read that!**

 **By the way, I deleted the poll for Claire's future guild name-to be mentioned soon!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

With a groan, Claire woke up to Night pushing her.

"I'm up, I'm up," Claire yawned, scratching her neck. "What's up, Night?"

"Star contacted me last night," Night said.

"Who?" Claire asked, confused.

"Azure's companion," Night said.

Claire sat up taller, fully awake. "Really? How's Azure doing?"

"She wants you to go home," Night said.

Claire sighed. "I know, but...I can't go home just yet."

"Claire...what if it's for the best?" Night asked.

"Huh?" Claire asked, surprised.

"I've heard enough about your sister to realize that you shouldn't keep trying to figure out what happened to her," Night said. "And these Knights are after you, too. You're getting hurt on a regular basis."

"But these people...the demons-" Claire started.

"Should they depend on a foreigner completely to solve their problem?" Night asked.

"I'm not-" Claire started.

"Britannia is no longer home," Night said. "You've spent three thousand _years_ in Fiore-you _belong_ there, not here."

Claire sighed.

"I know," she whispered.

"So, please, go back to Fiore," Night said. "Create a guild-you and Azure can run it together. From what I can tell, the other former Celestialites are getting miserable, too-I bet that they'd join."

"You think so?" Claire asked, perking up.

"They're your friends," Night said. "So, please, leave Britannia. You're only getting hurt time and time again."

Claire took a deep breath. "I just need to visit one more place-I was planning on going there, anyway. Just not until...I knew."

"Alright, but then we'll leave," Night said, leaning down. "Get on my back-I'll carry you there."

Carefully, Claire got onto Night's back. "I may not know the landscape, but I'll always be able to find my way there. It's fifty miles northwest from here."

"Alright!" Night said, then began to run.

 **Three hours later…**

"We're here!" Claire shouted, and Night slowed to a stop…

...at the edge of ruins that were overgrown with weeds.

Slowly, Claire got off Night's back, then walked forward a few steps and raised her arms out in front of her.

"Power Of Mine, I Ask Of Thee To Do As I Ask," Claire muttered, her words dripping with power. "Destroy All The Weeds Within These Ruins!"

Rain clouds appeared, and it began to rain on the ruins. As soon as the water touched the weeds, they disintegrated into nothing, showing the ruins more clearly. As soon as all the weeds were gone, the rain stopped, and the cloud disappeared.

"What's this?" Night asked, looking around at the ruins.

Silently, Claire took a few more steps, then she whispered, "Belialuin."

"Your old home?" Night asked, eyes wide. "W-Why did you want to come here?"

"To see what had happened to it," Claire whispered, but her voice carried. "I mean, I already knew...but it still hurts to see such destruction-destruction caused by the Demon King." She shook her head, her voice louder. "Thank you, Night. We can leave, now." She looked at Night. "I _might_ be able to teleport to the edge of Fiore, and from there, I'll have to get to Azure, then we can find the others-I know that Lucy will stay in Fairy Tail, so we won't ask her, but the others might want to join since we all understand each other better than anyone. But for now...you can go through the Celestial World, then come to me when I get to Fiore."

"Alright," Night said, then disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, Claire disappeared as well.

 **A few hours later…**

Palina of Dragon Scale-a gruff girl that looked like she could be a pro-wrestler-grunted as she shook the bag of money she'd gotten from her most recent job.

"Seriously, that job was _lame_ ," Palina muttered, looking at the request flier. "Draven had _better_ send me on a harder job that pays more, 'cause that job _sucked_."

"Mind if I sit here?"

Palina looked up to see a cloaked figure poking her head into the train compartment.

"Whatever," Palina said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," the figure said, then sat down in the compartment. "So, where are you heading?"

"Dragon Scale-that's the guild I'm part of," Palina said.

"Really?" the figure asked. "I'm heading there, too!"

"Why?" Palina asked, giving her an odd look. "Nobody goes there unless they're a freak that no other guild wants."

"Really?" the figure asked.

"Let me guess, look freakish under the cloak?" Palina asked.

"I don't think so," the figure said, then took off the hood, revealing…

...Claire.

"Woah," Palina said, blinking in surprise. "You look like you'd model for Sorcerer's Magazine or something."

Claire laughed. "Thanks. But I'm not actually joining Dragon Scale."

"Then why are you going there?" Palina asked.

"I have a friend that's part of it," Claire said.

"A friend in Dragon Scale?" Palina asked, raising an eyebrow. "If they're your friend, why are they in Dragon Scale?"

"It sounds like you don't like Dragon Scale," Claire said.

"I tried to join a different guild, but they told me that I look like a freak 'cause of a bunch of scars on my arms," Palina said, gesturing at her arms, which were covered in bandages. "Dragon Scale accepted me, but I still have to cover the scars."

"People didn't like that you had scars?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because tons of guilds don't want a broken-down person," Palina said. "But Dragon Scale is full of them already."

"I see…" Claire said, looking out the window. "I wonder if that's why she joined…"

"Who's your friend?" Palina asked.

"You'll see," Claire said. "But until then…"

"Alright," Palina said, looking out the window as well.

 **At Dragon Scale…**

Azure sighed, eating her meal just as the door opened-but she didn't care until she heard everyone whispering, then she looked up…

...to see Claire.

Slowly, Azure stood up just as Claire spotted her.

"Azure!" Claire squealed happily, running over and giving Azure a hug, which _really_ surprised everyone, but Azure hugged her back.

"Claire!" Azure said happily, pulling back and looking Claire in the eye. "You're back from Britannia already!?"

Claire laughed. "You make it sound like I wasn't gone for long!"

"Well, you weren't!" Azure said. "So, what'd you find?!"

"Nothing," Claire said.

Azure blinked in surprise, taking a step back. "B-But your whole reason for going was-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Claire said, her tone getting more serious. "Being back in Britannia brought back some...less than pleasant memories from back then. Besides, you're my friend-I didn't want to be away from Fiore any longer." She shrugged. "I belong _here_ , with you guys."

"But what about your sister?" Azure asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Claire said. "I mean, she never cared about me, anyway."

At this point, all the guild members were kinda crowding around the two of them, but they didn't seem to care.

"So you're fine with just leaving it be?" Azure asked, her eyes wide. "With not knowing what happened to her?"

"She could've died of old age, for all I care," Claire said. "I mean, Britannia is getting too dangerous, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Azure asked.

Claire took a deep breath. "From what little I can tell, some _idiot_ decided to put all of the work of guess-who to waste, and they opened the Coffin of Eternal Darkness."

Azure gasped. "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was," Claire said, her tone growing dark. "Britannia's covered with you-know-what. While I was there, I fought a bunch of them, but if I meet a purple one…" She shuddered. "I can't stand the thought of it. They have a team of people called the Seven Deadly Sins, and these people are capable of taking down even the purple ones-they don't need me there, so I left and came back."

Azure smiled slightly. "I'm glad that you're home."

"So am I," Claire said, then clapped her hands together. "Ooh, guess what I was thinking about!"

Azure laughed-Claire's tone changed from dark and serious to playful and happy! "What?"

"I'm gonna make a guild!" Claire said happily.

Almost immediately, a bunch of members from Dragon Scale started shouting all at once, but Azure's mouth dropped.

"You're kidding!" Azure yelled.

Claire shook her head eagerly. "So, what'cha say?"

Azure smiled just as Draven pushed forward through the crowd.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Draven yelled, and instantly everyone quieted down. He glared at Claire. "Who in the name of the devil are you?!"

Claire looked at him. "Oh, just a traveller."

"Then get out of my guild hall!" Draven snapped, then glared at Azure. "And just _what_ are you doing?"

Azure looked at Claire, who gave her a questioning look, then, with a grin, Azure turned back to Draven, her grin turning to a proud smile.

"I'm quitting the guild!" Azure said happily.

There was a pause.

"WHAT!?"

Azure looked at her guild mark, which was on her arm. Then, she looked at Draven. "I'm quitting the guild to create one with my friend here."

Draven glared at Claire. "Who the heck is this chic?"

Claire gave him a big smile. "A traveling stranger, like I said."

"Yeah right!" Draven snapped. "You're a nobody, that's who you are! Because _nobody_ would be friends with this freak!"

"If you'd kindly not insult my friend, and remove my guild mark, we'll be on our way," Azure said coldly.

"No," Draven snapped, then glared at Claire. "You can't just come here and take away one of my guild members. Azure brings in the big bucks-why should she do that for some weakling like you?"

Claire blinked at him, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draven demanded.

"If you have a problem with what you assume my magic power level is, then let's fight it out!" Claire said happily.

There was a pause.

"WHAT?!"

"I-I have more power in my _pinkie_ finger than you could possibly have in your entire _lifetime_!" Draven stammered. "So fine! We have a fighting arena outback. Fight me!"

Claire smirked. "Alright. Challenge accepted. Winner gets to have Azure." She winked at Azure, then the entire guild, led by Draven and Claire, walked out back to the arena.

 **At the arena…**

"Alright, rules are simple!" Azure yelled-since it was over her, she was chosen to be the announcer-girl. "No killing, to KO or until one is not able to fight! Step out of the arena, and you are out!" She looked at Claire, then looked at Draven. "Fighters ready?"

Claire got into her fighting stance, and Draven into his.

Azure grinned, already knowing just how this fight was going to go. "Then begin!" She scurried out of the arena just as Draven charged at Claire, who didn't even flinch.

Draven ran at Claire, clearly not intending on stopping at all.

There were gasps in the crowd-surely Draven, who was at _least_ three times Claire's size-and probably body weight-would plow her down?

Wrong.

As soon as Draven was within arm's reach, Claire quickly stuck out her fist, hitting in directly in the stomach…

...sending him flying into the arena wall, which he hit, then fell on his face, groaning.

Claire yawned, getting out of her fighting stance and putting a hand over her mouth. "Is that the best you got?"

With another groan, Draven stood up, then ran at Claire again.

"I'm not even going to have to use my magic!" Claire said gleefully, then ran this time and met him half-way, uppercut punching him, sending him flying upward, then waiting for him to get close to the ground before she kicked him…

...sending him _right_ into the audience seating.

The terrified guild members scurried out of the way just as Draven hit the stone seating, and Claire put a fist into the air.

"And Draven exits the arena!" Azure yelled happily. "Draven is out, Claire is the winner!"

Claire joking rubbed her wrist as Draven pushed himself up. "Seriously, and that wasn't even my magic? Try training more in strength, and if your magic is actually something, try using that _instead_ of crying to squash me flat like a pancake."

"H-How…" Draven muttered, pushing himself to a sitting position as Claire jumped out of the arena and walked over to him.

"Easy," Claire said, crossing her arms. "I may _look_ small, but I did some really intense training for quite some time. Now, you promised."

Draven groaned. "Fine." He looked at Azure, who had walked over. "Come closer."

Azure did, holding out her arm with her guild mark. Draven snapped his fingers, and it disappeared.

"Don't try to come back-we don't want you anymore," Draven grunted.

"Awesome!" Azure said, turning to Claire. "Then let's get the guild approved by the council-what's the name?"

Claire thought for a few seconds. "Well...um...I'm still debating."

There was a pause.

"WHAT?!"

"You don't even know what the name is!?" Draven exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I was debating on Demon Slayer or Goddess Wings," Claire said, turning to Azure. "Which one do you think is best?"

Azure thought for a few seconds, then nodded. "Demon Slayer."

"Alright," Claire said. "Then let's get going!"

With that, the two left, leaving the remaining guild members of Dragon Scale in shock.

Just before they left the arena, Claire stopped and looked at everyone.

"Everyone in Dragon Scale is here because they're considered freaks, right?" Claire asked.

Azure nodded. "That's why I joined." She sheepishly chuckled. "Bags under my eyes, pale skin, a little too thin."

"I see," Claire said, then raised her voice. "If anyone wants to join us, they can!"

Everyone let out surprised noises. Azure just looked at Claire.

"Are you sure?" Azure whispered.

Claire looked at Azure. "The guild master clearly only cares about money-but I want to create a guild similar to Fairy Tail. A guild where we cherish our friends like family. Not one where people aren't happy and don't feel like they belong nowhere else."

Azure smiled. "Alright." She looked at everyone. "So, anyone?"

A few guild members exchanged looks, then walked over to Draven, quitting, then ran over to join Claire and Azure-including Palina and three others.

Claire smiled, then the new guild members of the soon-to-be Demon Slayer guild left.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long-I may or may not be avoiding writing something that I know is going to make me cry multiple times, but hey, at least this won't!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **Ok, I'm a little update-happy today. I've already updated four chapters within the past 20 hours of the New Universal...and that includes sleeping, writing this, and another story I'm working on. I** _ **really**_ **need to do something better with my time...but if people like this, then does it count as doing something good with my time?**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

Damien sighed, rubbing his arm as he and Daisy walked back to Blue Pegasus from their latest mission.

"I don't want to go back to the guild just yet," Damien whispered.

Daisy looked at him. Recently, the guild members of Blue Pegasus had been getting more and more pushy about seeing Damien's "scars," or, in reality, his former guild mark.

"You can just talk to Master Bob about it and ask him to help remove the former," Daisy said. "Or _I_ could help do that."

Damien sighed. "But I don't have any scars-everyone'll wonder why."

"True," Daisy sighed. "I guess that we'll just have to keep up with the bandages, and say that you're embarrassed by the scars."

Damien sighed again. "I hate lying to our guildmates."

"So do I, but what else _can_ we do?" Daisy asked. "Tell them that members of Blue Pegasus one hundred years ago tried to kill you, and would've if you hadn't become immortal due to committing the Celestial Sin?"

"Good point," Damien said just as they reached the guild, then they walked inside…

...to see two _very_ familiar people talking to Master Bob.

Daisy and Damien stopped in the doorway just as the two turned…

...and Claire and Azure smiled at them.

"Claire!" Daisy exclaimed, rushing over and hugging the former leader of the Light.

"How's it been, Azure?" Damien asked, walking over to the former leader of the Dark.

Claire hugged Daisy back. "It's felt like _forever-_ and seeing that it's me, that's saying something!" The two former members of the Light laughed at that.

"Pretty good," Azure told Damien. "Joined a guild called Dragon Scales-just left, thank god."

"Why'd you leave?" Damien asked.

"What have you been up to?" Daisy blurted at the same time.

Claire and Azure exchanged a look, then turned back to Damien and Daisy.

"Actually, we've decided to make a guild," Claire said.

"Really?!" Daisy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Awesome!" Damien said. "And just passing through?"

"Well...in reality...we were wondering if you two would be interested in joining," Azure said.

And _that_ was the moment that Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya walked into the guild.

"Well, who're _these_ lovely ladies?" Hibiki asked, walking up to Claire and Azure.

"I'm Azure," Azure said, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"I'm Claire!" Claire said, sounding a little more happy as she said her name, folding her arms behind her back a little.

"They're friends of ours," Daisy explained, then turned back to Claire and Azure. "In all honesty...it sounds like run and all, but I'm not completely sure." She looked at Damien. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Eve asked.

"Well...yeah," Damien said, looking at Daisy. "If you're alright with it, then I say sure."

"Are you sure?" Claire asked.

Daisy and Damien exchanged a look, then turned back to Claire and nodded, then they walked up to Master Bob.

"Can we leave the guild?" they both asked at the same time, which clearly surprised Hibiki, Eve, Ren, and Ichiya.

"WHAT?!" Hibiki, Eve, and Ren exclaimed at the same time.

"MEN!?" Ichiya yelled.

"Are you sure?" Master Bob asked.

Daisy and Damien nodded.

"Yes, please," Daisy said.

With a sigh, Master Bob removed both of their guild marks, much to the protests of Ichiya and the Trimen.

"You're part of Blue Pegasus!" Eve exclaimed. "Why do you want to leave?!"

"We all love having you here-why are you leaving to join these two girls?!" Hibiki asked.

"Men?!" Ichiya yelled.

Daisy looked at them. "Claire and Azure are some of our best friends. They're like us-from the Light and the Dark."

"Those two villages that you're from?" Ren asked.

Claire and Azure nodded.

"Yeah," Claire said. "I'm from the Light-ok, well, I lived there when Daisy did, but before that, I lived really far away."

"Oh, yeah, how did that go?" Daisy asked, looking at her. "What _did_ end up happening to your sister?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know."

"B-But that was the entire reason you left!" Damien exclaimed. "Why didn't you-"

"Being back in Britannia brought back some bad memories that I would rather bury deep down," Claire interrupted. "Including ones with my father and sister calling me a weak little-I'm not going to finish that statement."

"Oh," Daisy and Damien said at the same time.

"Also, Britannia is dangerous right now," Claire said, pulling up one of her sleeves to reveal a _ton_ of still-healing scars.

"What're _those_ from?" Eve asked, pointing at Claire's arm.

"Fighting some monsters that are crawling _all_ over Britannia," Claire said, pulling her sleeve back down to cover the scars. "They'll be gone in...a few days, I think, but I don't want to stick around Britannia if I'm risking dying for nothing." She sighed. "Just about all the records were destroyed-everywhere I went, everything was in destruction. So, I came back, and now we have a guild." She took a deep breath. "It's called Demon Slayer, by the way-we're based in Hargeon, but Azure and I wanted to see if the others from the Dark and Light would join, too. We've already talked to Jaqueline, Opala-well, in reality, everyone but Umberto, King, Queen, Zane, and Kamara. Well, and you-know-who, but there's a reason we aren't going to go ask her."

"And everyone's joined?" Daisy asked happily. "I can't _wait_ to see Ryoko and Mara again!"

"Of course everyone's joined-as well as thirteen others that aren't from the Light and Dark," Azure said.

"Awesome!" Daisy said. "I kinda miss the Light-and new friends from the Dark, too!"

"It's going to be awesome, but first things first, do you know where they all are?" Damien asked.

"We were just heading to where Zane and Kamara are," Claire said. "We took a detour to come talk to you two first."

"Sweet!" Daisy said. "Let's get going, then!"

The four of them left Blue Pegasus, excited for the new guild, Demon Slayer, to be getting a few new members.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long, so keep an eye out!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

Claire laughed as she and everyone else in Demon Slayer opened the large doors of their new guild hall, which was at the very edge of Hargeon. Almost instantly, they all gagged at the stuffy, stale air.

"Alright, guys, time to clean this place up!" Claire said, passing out brooms and mops that she had brought. "Open all the windows that you can-this place needs all the airing out it can get."

Everyone took the brooms and mops and began to clean out the place, while Claire and Azure went and propped the doors open, then opened all the windows before getting to cleaning up along with everyone else.

 **A few hours later…**

Claire and Azure stepped back, admiring the drying pain, which stated their guild name.

"Demon Slayer," Azure said proudly, gently shoving Claire. "A name that anyone in Britannia would recognize if they knew their Holy War history."

"People know it now, too," Claire said, playfully shoving Azure back. "I took up my old name when I went back, since I started slaying demons while I was there."

Azure laughed. "Then we almost sound like we belong in Britannia rather than Fiore!"

Claire laughed as well. "But Fiore's where we belong, now and forever."

"Yeah," Azure said as the two looked back at the name of their guild.

"So, painting the inside now?" Claire asked.

"Let's focus on finding everyone a place to stay first," Azure said.

"You're right," Claire said. "I guess that we can't just all stay in the guild hall. Will we have to build a living apartment thing like Fairy Hills?"

"Maybe," Azure said. "Although most people would eventually move out. Would it be best to just have people get their own places?"

"And for now, we can stay in the guild hall!" Claire said.

"Yeah," Azure said. "Then let's get to decorating!"

 **Meanwhile…**

"Nobody's even _seen_ Claire for _weeks_ already!" Ban snapped, slapping the map. "Just where did she _go_?!"

"I wish we knew-that would make this _millions_ of times easier," Meliodas said.,

"Just how do we find her if nobody's seen her?" Gil asked.

"We can't," Howzer snapped.

"Guys, calm down," Elizabeth said.

"But-" King started.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped, then turned as Merlin entered the room.

"We shouldn't be bickering like this!" Merlin said. "I just did a search. Claire left Britannia entirely."

"WHAT?!"

"I think she went back to Fiore," Merlin said. "And we need to find her."

"Are you sure?" Gowther asked.

"I did a magic search-and where else would she go?" Merlin asked, shaking her head. "How soon until we can go to Fiore?"

"The boat ride will take about two weeks, but we still have to make sure that there are enough knights protecting everyone," Elizabeth said.

"Then let's get started and be as fast as we can," Merlin said.

They all nodded, then went back to working.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry if it's a little shorter, but the next one SHOULD be longer. Maybe. Depends on my mood when I write it.**

 **Rapid updating won't be as fast for at least two weeks-I have school, and I'm going to be busy until the Sunday after next, so here's to hoping that I can update between now and then!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Woohoo!" Claire cheered, earning her an odd look from the guild members that hadn't been in the Dark or Light, while the others just chuckled, looking at her as she put up the request board, then turned to look at everyone.

"We've got our first official requests!" Claire exclaimed happily.

And, just like that, everyone rushed at the board, grabbing a request and quickly forming teams before heading out, leaving just Claire and Azure.

Azure sighed. "Man, I was hoping to go on a job, too."

With a grin, Claire held up a job request. "I snatched one first."

Azure grabbed the request, looking at it. "Fighting monsters...for five hundred thousand jewel?!"

"Let's get going!" Claire said happily.

Azure looked at her. "Are you sure? I thought that guild masters couldn't go on jobs."

Claire laughed. "That's because guild masters have usually already gone on hundreds of jobs before, but this'll be my first one! So, what do you say?"

"Let's get going!" Azure said happily, and the two of them ran out of the guild hall.

 **A couple weeks later at Fairy Tail…**

Levy was flipping through the pages of Sorcerer Weekly when she stopped, confused.

"Wait, what?" Levy said, looking at the page.

"What?" Gajeel asked, looking at the page as well. "What the hell is Demon Slayer?"

"According to this, it's a new guild based in Hargeon," Levy said. "Their guild master is named Claire-wait, why does she look like a kid?!"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, walking over.

"This new guild called Demon Slayer," Levy said.

"Hey, _I'm_ the only demon slayer, but a _guild_ took that name?" Gray asked, looking at the page, then his eyes grew wide. "Wait, is that...Claire?"

Lucy looked at the page. "Yeah, that's Claire! Levy, can I read this?"

Levy handed the magazine to Lucy, who read the article out loud.

"'Demon Slayer's guild master, Claire, refuses to say a word about her past, or why she chose the name Demon Slayer,'" Lucy read. "'However, she wasn't shy about how she wants her guild to be. "Demon Slayer is going to be one of the best guilds in Fiore," Claire stated proudly when asked. "Most of us already know each other, and the new members are catching up, becoming part of our family." These words seem a little too similar to the philosophy of another well known guild, Fairy Tail. Rumors have circulated about Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail knowing some of these members, so it is unknown if this connection is the cause of this. One particular member, known as Damien, is rumored to be a close cousin of the Fairy Tail member. "Damien told us that his last name is Heartfilia, and he is her cousin, apparently," Blue Pegasus member Hibiki said about this rumor. "But I can't see any similarity between the two of them. I mean, Damien seemed protective of his girlfriend, and when Claire and Azure showed up, he seemed happy, but he seemed to be more distant when he was in Blue Pegasus." This Damien they speak of couldn't be anymore different since joining Demon Slayer. "I have tons of friends-and I already knew just about everyone. Sure, there are people that I didn't know before I joined, but we're friends now." Out of curiosity, we asked Damien if he knew why the name of their guild was Demon Slayer-a name that also relates to Fairy Tail, as Fairy Tail is home to Gray Fullbuster, the only known Demon Slayer. When this fact was mentioned to Damien, however, he laughed. "You act as if nobody else could take the title," Damien stated. "I mean, obviously, he has the title of Demon Slayer because of his magic, but what if there were demons, and he wasn't around? Who would kill them? Claire, that's who. She'd put herself up to the challenge-has actually done it multiple times, too." At this moment, Damien refused to state anything else, and left. No other member would say another word about it, but if this is true, then those of us at Sorcerer Weekly can't help but wonder...just who _is_ Claire, and what past is she trying to keep hidden? More coverage on this new guild is coming up, so stay tuned!'"

"Damien Heartfilia?" Pantherlily asked, giving Lucy a questioning look.

"We aren't actually related, but since he didn't have a last name, I let him take mine," Lucy explained.

"What did he mean, Claire's 'put herself to the challenge multiple times'?" Gray asked.

Lucy's expression darkened. "It has to do with her past, and when I last saw her, she made all of us swear that we wouldn't say a word about it unless we had to."

"Bad memories or something?" Levy asked.

Lucy sighed. "Take abuse from her sister and father, being called weak by everyone she knew, _believing_ that she was weak, even her _spirits_ called her weak, and the list goes on and on."

"Wait, what?!" Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Pantherlily exclaimed, causing a few people to give them confused looks.

"And that's barely scratching the surface," Lucy sighed. "Which is why she doesn't like it when her past is mentioned."

"That's just messed up," Gray said.

"I know," Lucy said, her eyes scanning the article. "Maybe I'll go pay them a visit. I mean, we're all pretty good friends, and I kinda want to catch up on what Claire's been up to these past few months." Lucy yawned. "But I'll decide that in the morning." With that decided, Lucy left, heading home for the day.

 **A couple days later…**

Claire yawned, leaning back in her chair. "I'm bored."

"I know," Azure moaned. The entire guild had hungrily taken all the jobs they could, which meant that they didn't have anymore jobs until the Council sent more to them, which would _probably_ take a while. So, while they waited, everyone in the guild was sitting around lazily.

"Should we try to do some more recruiting?" Claire asked. "I mean, we only have fifty members."

"More than a couple other guilds," Azure yawned. "Ah, great, now you're making _me_ tired!"

Everyone in the guild chuckled just as the guild doors opened…

...revealing Team Natsu.

Instantly, all the former members of the Dark and Light rushed over, practically throwing themselves at Lucy, all of them shouting at once, asking her how she'd been, and, at the same time, talking about some of the awesome stuff they'd done.

Lucy laughed. "I can't understand a single word you're saying!"

"Guys, calm down!" Claire laughed, then smiled at Lucy. "Great to see you again!" She looked at the rest of Team Natsu. "Oh, hey, how are you guys?"

"Pretty good," Erza said, looking around. "We decided to pay you guys a visit. I love your guild so far."

"Thanks," Azure said. "We've been working on it whenever we haven't been on jobs."

"Which is a lot," Mara admitted sheepishly. "When we have job requests, we just flood the board, taking every single one in sight, then complete all the jobs on the board before the Council knows what hit them."

"That fast?" Wendy asked.

"Well, they _are_ strange," Carla said.

Everyone laughed, including the members that hadn't already known Team Natsu.

"So, what's been up with you guys?" Lucy asked as they all went and sat down at tables.

"Zane and I went to my old home village for a while," Kamara said happily.

"Remind me to _never_ go back there _again_ ," Zane moaned.

"We joined Blue Pegasus," Damien and Daisy said.

"I did some hiking in the mountains," Jacqueline said.

"Nothing, really," Leonhard shrugged.

"Started fighting some bandits near a coastal city," Umberto shrugged.

Everyone started to say what they'd been up to. Last of all, everyone turned to Claire and Azure, who hadn't spoken yet.

"I joined,Dragon Scale-remind me not to do _that_ again," Azure said.

"And I went home to Britannia," Claire finished.

"So, what did you find about your sister?" Lucy asked.

Claire grinned. "Nothing."

"N-Nothing?" Lucy asked, clearly surprised. "But you went all that way to find out what happened to her!"

"Why waste all that time?" Natsu asked. "It makes no sense."

"At first, I tried," Claire said. "But demons were killing people there-and not the Demons of the Books of Zeref. Nothing like that. I mean the _killers_ of the First Holy War."

"First Holy War?" Happy echoed. "Was there a second?"

"Yeah, it ended around the time of our battle," Claire said. "It didn't last long-only a little over the month, if we're including from when Meliodas was killed, but in all reality, it was mostly the three days that it would've taken to kill Elizabeth."

"Meliodas and Elizabeth?" Wendy asked.

Claire nodded. "Meliodas was a Demon Prince back around the time of the First Holy War, but he gave it up to be with the Goddess Princess Elizabeth. Because of this, Meliodas was cursed with eternal life, while Elizabeth was cursed with resurrection. If she ever remembered her past, she would die within the next three days, and be born again. Meanwhile, no matter how hard Meliodas tried, he couldn't die. He didn't age, stabbing through all seven of his hearts didn't kill him-just nothing. Which meant that he had to live with the pain of losing Elizabeth…let's see...one hundred and seven times, if I'm remembering this correctly. Yeah. Almost one hundred and eight, but the curse was broken, ending the Second Holy War, and now they're helping take down the demons over there."

"So they were cursed because they wanted to be together?" Wendy asked.

"That's a little extreme," Carla said.

"I know, right?" Claire said. "When Meliodas told me about this...two thousand eight hundred years ago, I couldn't believe it. I mean, I always think of him and Elizabeth as some of the heroes of the First Holy War." She laughed. "He told me that stories of me were still being passed down, and _I_ was hailed as a Holy War hero. Just because I took down every demon I saw-save the Ten Commandments and the purple demons." She shuddered. "I'm glad I only ever fought _one_ of those suckers."

"Then couldn't you take down more?" Natsu asked.

"I fought a purple demon when I committed the Celestial Sin," Claire said.

"Oh," Natsu said.

"Well, what's past is past, so how about we talk about something more cheerful?" Claire asked, smiling.

And so, the members of Demon Slayer and Team Natsu began to talk and have a fun time.

 **And that's if for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **By the way, if you've ever seen Miraculous Ladybug, a friend of mine and I wrote Miraculous one shots, and we're competing to see who's is better. Mine is called I ship it! Hers is called Shipping Wars. If you watch Miraculous Ladybug, please check it out!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **By the way, this is going to be a time skip-a couple more weeks, to when the Seven Deadly Sins and co. finally get to Fiore.**

 **Enjoy!**

Elaine looked around. "This place is weird."

They were at the coast of Fiore, at the port town of Uguara **(A/N: I don't think that's an actual port in Fiore, but they won't be landing in Hargeon, that's the point I'm making with that)**.

"I don't think it's that weird," Meliodas said. "Then again, I was in Fiore for a while over two thousand years ago."

"I remember that," Elizabeth said. "It was pretty fun-it doesn't look that different, either. Weird."

"So, how are we going to find her from here?" Diane asked-she was human-sized, since there weren't giants in Fiore. King was also hiding his wings with a spell-so was Elaine, even though Ban and King kept insisting that she shouldn't've gone, but she argued that she was safer away from Britannia with all the demons, so they'd let her go with them.

"I don't know," Merlin said. "Even if I try to do a tracking spell, since the landscape is unfamiliar, it won't be easy to find her, but we know that she's here somewhere. I guess that we just need to ask about Claire, or she might even be going by Demon Slayer."

"Demon Slayer?" a nearby sailor said, raising an eyebrow as he helped tie up the ship they'd come in. "Why, there's only one of those in Fiore."

They all looked at the sailor.

"And who's that?" Ban asked.

"Everyone knows that Fairy Tail has a Demon Slayer," the sailor shrugged. "I don't know much 'bout the guy since I'm sailing most of the time, but if you're looking for a Demon Slayer, that's probably the best place to start."

"Fairy Tail?" King asked. "A tale told by a fairy?"

"No, a fairy with a tail," the sailor said, giving him an odd look. "What else would it be."

"Fairies don't have tails!" King argued.

The sailor scoffed. "What do you know? Those little buggers don't even exist."

"Of course they-" King started, but Diane grabbed his arm.

"We aren't here to start any fights, King," Diane said. "So don't let that bother you."

"Fine," King said, calming down. "Then where _is_ this...Fairy with a Tail?"

"It's called Fairy Tail," the sailor said. "Not Fairy with a Tail. And it's in Magnolia. Don't know why you wanna head there. I mean, I've been on the open sea for a couple years now, and I haven't been to Fiore for a while, but nothing could change 'bout those monsters."

"Monsters?" Hawk asked.

"Those fairies are destructive-one of 'em destroyed plenty of the port of Hargeon more than ten years back," the sailor said, not even looking at Hawk-you'd think that he'd be at least surprised at the talking pig. "Salamander, I think. Yeah, that's who. And their Titania is a real demon."

All of them blinked in surprise, exchanging looks, but the sailor didn't seem to notice.

"If you're heading to Magnolia, I suggest you just leave it be," the sailor said. "Don't wanna mess with _those_ guys." With that, the sailor walked away, leaving the Seven Deadly Sins-plus Elaine, Zeldris, Elizabeth-if she doesn't count as one of the Sins-and Hawk-in shock.

 **Meanwhile, back on the ship…**

In the cargo hold of the ship was a small box, and it was shifting from side to side, as if trying to open. The rest of the ship was quiet.

Suddenly, the box broke open...and a purple demon crawled out, rolling its head.

"Well, I didn't think it was gonna be _this_ hard to get here," the demon said, looking around. "Well, can't be helped. I guess that I should get going." The demon's expression darkened. "It's time to take my revenge on that Demon Slayer... _Claire_." He spat out the name with absolute disgust. "She murdered my best friend three thousand years ago...and now I can _finally_ take my revenge." With that, the demon picked up the box, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **In the Demon Slayer Guild Hall…**

Everyone was having a really good time-Demon Slayer had already been an official guild for two whole months!-but Claire was sitting at the guild's counter, a concerned look on her face.

Azure walked over, clapping Claire on the shoulder. "Don't look so somber! Come on, we're celebrating?"

"Azure, do you feel that?" Claire asked.

Azure gave her a confused look. "Huh-what?!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at them, confused as Azure's eyes grew wide.

"What's that immense power?" Azure asked, looking around. Everyone, suddenly feeling the power, too, started to look around as well.

"I've only ever felt it once before-I'm praying that it's not what I think it is," Claire said darkly.

"What is it?" Azure asked.

Claire slowly stood up, turning and looking at her guildmates.

"It's-" Claire started just as the guild hall exploded.

 **At Fairy Tail, a few hours later…**

It was a surprisingly calm day. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza was eating her strawberry cake and ignoring everyone, a few others were joining the fight, and Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were off on a job-Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza would've gone, but it was a small job, so Lucy, Wendy, and Carla had decided not to bring them along.

Suddenly, the doors of the guild swung open, revealing…

...the Seven Deadly Sins.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Well, hello!" Mira said cheerfully, smiling at them. "Who are you guys?"

"We're here looking for someone known as the Demon Slayer," Merlin said.

"Why you looking for ice princess?" Natsu shouted.

"What'cha call me?!" Gray yelled, getting ready to punch Natsu.

"ENOUGH!" Erza said, standing up and glaring at Gray and Natsu, then walked over to the Seven Deadly Sins. "Exactly why are you looking for Gray?"

"Huh?" Gowther asked. "Why would we be looking for a color?"

Everyone in the guild laughed as Gray and Natsu exchanged a glance, then walked over to the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Excuse me?" Gray asked. "What did you say?"

"Why would we look for a color?" Gowther asked.

Gray, looking _really_ angry, picked Gowther up by his shirt. "Listen, punk, my _name_ is Gray, and I'm the Demon Slayer."

"Can't be," Ban said, looking Gray up and down. "I mean, where's your clothes?"

"Ah, damnit!" Gray said, causing the whole guild to laugh.

"Why do you insist that Gray isn't the Demon Slayer?" Erza asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Because the Demon Slayer is-" Merlin started just as Lucy, Wendy, and Carla rushed into the guild, accidentally bumping into the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Hey, watch it!" Zeldris snapped, turning and glaring at the three, who were out of breath.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, clearly concerned.

"Others-Celestialites-Aries said-" Lucy started, speaking rapidly, nearly falling over. Natsu stepped forward, catching her.

"Slow down," Natsu said. "What about them?!"

Lucy took a long breath-it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop before she exclaimed, "Demons are attacking the Demon Slayer guild!"

"Demon Slayer guild?" the Seven Deadly Sins echoed, while the members of Fairy Tail all stood up.

"Exactly what do you mean?" Gray asked. "Zeref was defeated! We don't have any more demons-right?"

"Ones from Britannia," Carla panted. "That's what Claire said before she teleported us here."

"Claire?!" the Seven Deadly Sins exclaimed. Everyone looked at them.

"She's the guild master of Demon Slayer-wait, is that what you meant?" Gray asked.

"C-Claire _is_ the Demon Slayer," Zeldris said.

"From Britannia, yeah," Lucy said, catching her breath. "Are you looking for her?"

"Yes!" the Seven Deadly Sins exclaimed.

"And there are demons in Hargeon?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Wendy nodded. "We stopped by to say hi, only to find Hargeon being destroyed. Claire was doing her best to fight as many as she could-so were the others."

"But they don't know their limits anymore-they could die!" Lucy wailed, tears in her eyes.

"Then we'll go kick some demon butt!" Natsu said. "Let's get going!"

"Right!" everyone in Fairy Tail said, standing up.

"We're coming with," Elizabeth said.

Lucy looked at her, then gasped, her eyes wide. "W-Wait a minute, y-you're-"

"I'm Elizabeth Liones," Elizabeth said. "And we're the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Who?" Happy asked.

Lucy looked at Happy. "The Seven Deadly Sins are some of Britannia's strongest knights-Claire said that she heard tons about them while she was in Britannia. But that's not the point. We have to help them." She looked at the Seven Deadly Sins. "I don't know what you're doing all the way in Fiore, but we could really use the help."

"Of course," Meliodas said. "After all, these demons _are_ from Britannia."

Lucy looked at him, her eyes wide. "Y-You're-"

"Meliodas," Meliodas said. "But save the introductions for later. For now, let's get going!"

 **In Hargeon…**

Claire took a deep breath, feeling her magic start to run past one thirty second, but she didn't care.

"Star Dress: Taurus Form!" Claire yelled, shifting fast and punching at the copper demon that was about to squash her. She shattered its fist, then she jumped and headbutted its stomach, shattering it to millions of pieces. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the white demon that was getting ready to attack her. "Star Dress: Drop!" Her outfit changed to normal, which was torn up _really_ bad, exposing healing wounds. "Shooting Starlight!" She shot a beam at the demon, killing it, then she turned to the brown demon nearby. "Star Dress: Leo form!" She shifted forms, then jumped at the demon, kicking it so hard that its side shattered, and the demon fell to the ground. Claire quickly landed on the ground, shifting back to normal and spitting out blood.

"I've never had to do this many transformations at once-not even back then," Claire muttered, wiping some blood off her mouth. "Damn. But I can't die here. I've been through worse." Suddenly, Claire heard a menacing laugh. With shivers running down her spine, Claire turned around to see…

...a purple demon.

"Well, well, well, what's _this_ I spy?" the demon asked, smiling evilly at Claire. "The famed Demon Slayer from the First Holy War? The one that killed my best friend?"

Claire's eyes grew wide, then narrowed as she got into a fighting stance.

The demon laughed. "You think you can win? You're _powerless_ against me."

"I won against this friend of yours, didn't I?" Claire asked. "And it's been three thousand years. You should be child's play."

The demon laughed again. "We'll see about that!" With that, the demon charged at Claire, who quickly put up a shield of her star magic, ready for the fight.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long-I hope.**

 **Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

When the Seven Deadly Sins and Fairy Tail reached Hargeon-because of how many of them there were, they had to run all the way to Hargeon, which had taken a few hours-they found it in near ruin…

...with _hundreds_ of demons alive and fighting, and nearly one hundred demons dead.

The Seven Deadly Sins gasped, clearly surprised at the destruction.

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail stared at the demons.

"What're those?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Britannian Demons," Lucy said, then spotted Daisy fighting. "Daisy!" She ran into the battlefield.

"Wait-" Merlin started to say, reaching after Lucy just as Lucy took out her keys, which clearly surprised Merlin, Elizabeth, and Meliodas.

"Open, Gate of the Lion: Loki!" Lucy yelled, opening Loki's gate. "Star Dress: Leo form!" Lucy's outfit changed, and she and Loki charged into the battle between Daisy and the demon.

"S-Star Dress?" Merlin asked, going pale.

"Lucy's the only one that can use it," Erza said. "Although I use something similar-but we can't sit around talking. Requip!" Erza's outfit changed to her Heaven's Wheel armor, and she jumped into battle, quickly followed by the others in Fairy Tail, and the Seven Deadly Sins, after exchanging a confused look, ran into the fight as well.

 **With Claire about an hour later, with most of the other demons killed…**

Claire quickly put up a shield, blocking the purple demon's attack.

The demon laughed. "You think that you can even hold against me?! You're injured, and you haven't even scratched me!"

"Star Dress: Ophiuchus Form!" Claire hissed, jumping back as she shifted into Ophiuchus Form, then slashed her hand through the air. "Trancing hit!"

The demon tried to dodge the hit, but it hit the demon full-force, creating a hole in its side. The demon grunted, clutching its side, then it glared at Claire.

"So you can actually land a hit, but that doesn't mean you can beat me," the demon said, spitting out blood.

"Star Dress: Drop," Claire said, her clothes going back to normal.

The demon gave her and odd look. "Why'd ya do that? You stood a better chance before."

Claire got into a new stance, taking a deep breath.

 _I just_ know _that I'm going to regret this,_ Claire scolded herself, then took something out of her pocket.

The remains of Ophiuchus's key.

"Star Dress!" Claire yelled, swishing the key out in front of her. She didn't notice Merlin nearby, running towards her and the fight. She didn't notice Lucy and Azure, yelling at her to stop. She didn't notice the scared look on the demon's face as it took a few steps back, but there was no escaping its fate.

"Form of the King!" Claire yelled, turning the key around and bringing it close to her chest, making a few marks from the jagged edge of the key just as her outfit changed to a dress that was similar to what the Celestial King wore, and she grew larger. Her hair turned white, her eyes became golden, and magic power poured out of her-more magic power than she'd ever had before.

The demon backed up, shaking, as Claire turned to look at the demon.

"S-Sorry!" the demon squealed, clearly afraid. "F-Forgive me!"

"Forgiveness isn't given easily," Claire said, her voice deeper and more powerful. "And you destroyed an innocent town. Forgiveness shall not be given to you!" A sword appeared in Claire's hand, and she held it up to the sky. "I cast judgement upon all demons in the area!"

Suddenly, the demon began to glow-but it wasn't the only one. All around the ruins of Hargeon, the demons began to glow, roaring in confusion. Even Meliodas and Zeldris were glowing, looking at themselves in confusion.

Claire shut her eyes as a scene similar to the planets of Urano Metria appeared behind her, but the planets were different colors, and they were bigger.

"Oh Ruler of the Stars Above, hear me!" Claire shouted, then opened her eyes, which were turning silver. "Cast aside those that are wicked within my reach!" Suddenly, large bursts of light shot out, each one shooting at a different demon, killing it instantly-although Meliodas and Zeldris were left untouched.

Claire shifted back, shrunk down, and fell to the ground just as the purple demon let out its dying scream.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry if it seems a little cut off at the end, but hey, cliffhanger! What'll happen next?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Claire!" Lucy and Claire yelled, running towards Claire. Azure slid to the ground, gently lifting Claire's head up.

"You idiot!" Azure muttered, tears in her eyes as others began to come nearby, gasping when they saw Claire.

"C-Claire?" Jacqueline asked, going pale as everyone walked over-everyone did. Everyone was injured, and the wounds of the former Dark and Light members were healing, but nobody was as bad as Claire was. "W-What happened?"

"S-She used...she never...she _promised_ ," Azure whispered, tears in her eyes. "She _promised_ that she'd never try it."

"Try what?" Merlin asked quietly. The former Dark and Light members looked at her, then looked at Azure.

"You can't mean-" Daisy started.

" _That_?" Damien finished.

Azure didn't answer. She just cried.

"NO!" the former Dark and Light members yelled, crying, too.

"She could've been _killed_! Umberto yelled.

"She still might!" Daisy screamed, falling down next to Claire, along with Umberto.

"Healing spell!" Daisy exclaimed, holding out her hands as they began to glow.

Meanwhile, Umberto put a hand,on Claire's head.

 **(A/N: I don't own this song-it's from Tangled)**

"Flower, gleam, and glow,

Let your power shine," Umberto sang.

"Make the clock reverse.

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt.

Change the fate's design.

Save what has been lost.

Bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine."

With the two of them using what was left of their magic, Claire's wounds quickly began to disappear, until, finally, she only had a bunch of scratches-nothing lethal. Coughing, Claire opened her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Claire asked, her voice dry as she slowly looked at Azure. "W-What's wrong, Azure?"

"Y-You idiot," Azure whispered. "You broke your promise."

Claire pushed herself to a sitting position. "T-That was a p-purple demon. I had to. T-The only thing that took down the last one was the King himself. And like I protected Sister back then, I had to protect you guys." She began to cough more violently. "Y-You guys are my best friends-everything I have left-" She was cut off by her own coughing, then spat out blood.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Lucy said. "You took the most damage out of all of us."

"I'll be fine," Claire said between coughs. "I'm more worried about everyone here. Any casualties?"

"Not a single one," Makarov said, walking over.

Claire looked at him. "Who're you?"

"I'm Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail," Makarov said.

"I'd stand to greet you, but I'm unable to at the moment," Claire said.

"Stand?" Makarov asked.

Azure sighed, looking at Claire. "Seriously, you need to stop going by the stupid crud your sister used to tell you!"

Merlin bit her lip.

"Please don't bring her up right now," Claire said.

"Well, then don't take her damn advice!" Azure snapped.

"But-" Claire started.

"Look, none of this matters right now," Azure said. "You're really badly injured."

"I'll be fine," Claire said.

"Even your quicker healing isn't kicking in to heal those wounds," Azure said.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Here-I can help."

All of them looked at her as she kneeled down next to Claire, who gasped, her eyes wide.

"G-Goddess Elizabeth?" Claire asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "It's been a long time, but it's good to see you again. I just wish that it was on better conditions. Speaking of." She closed her eyes, then opened them quickly. A soft light covered everyone, healing their wounds. Most of the Fairy Tail members shouted in surprise-same with the Demon Slayer members. Meanwhile, Claire smiled, pushing herself to her feet.

"Thanks," Claire said, slightly off balance for a few seconds. Umberto, Azure, and Daisy all stood up as well.

"No problem," Elizabeth said, smiling, then her face grew a little more grim. "Actually, we came to Fiore for a reason."

Claire sighed, her posture dropping. "I won't go back to Britannia."

"But we need you," Meliodas said, stepping forward. Claire looked at him.

"It's been three thousand years since the First Holy War," Claire said. "I can't-"

"You just fought so many demons, though," Ban said. "What makes you think you can't?"

"Look how well _that_ ended up," Azure hissed.

"That's only because it was a purple demon," Gowther said.

"I don't belong in Britannia anymore," Claire said. "I've lived in Fiore for three thousand years. I'm the Guild Master of the Demon Slayer guild."

"And why is it called Demon Slayer?" Merlin asked, then bit her lip. She'd wanted to stay silent-Claire didn't need to hear from her, but still.

Claire looked at Merlin. "T-That's personal."

"Oh?" Merlin asked. "Because you're the Demon Slayer?"

"Shut up," Claire growled.

"Merlin-" Meliodas said alarmingly, but Merlin didn't listen to him.

"Why deny what you are?" Merlin asked. "Aren't you proud? You saved countless lives under that name."

"And killed countless demons," Claire said.

"Demons that would've killed you if you hadn't killed them," Merlin said.

"What do _you_ know?" Claire snapped. "You know _nothing_ about me!"

"I know more than you think," Merlin said.

"Merlin," Elizabeth said. "Stop."

"Oh yeah?" Claire asked, ignoring Elizabeth. "What could you _possibly_ know about me?"

Merlin sighed.

 _*flashback*_

 _Merlin, in her younger form, cheered, dancing around happily with other kids from her home-plus others that had fought in the war._

" _We won we won we won!" everyone cheered._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, Merlin saw Claire walking away from the party._

 _Merlin waved at her friends, then ran after her retreating sister._

" _Claire!" Merlin yelled. "Wait up!"_

 _Claire stopped, turning her head to look at Merlin. Her eyes were absolutely emotionless-but they always were. They had been since Claire broke Ophiuchus's key._

" _What's up, sister?" Claire asked as Merlin reached her._

" _Where are you going?" Merlin asked. "We're celebrating!"_

" _Celebrating the losses of the war?" Claire asked. "The fact that Demon Prince Meliodas is the only demon left? The fact that Goddess Elizabeth is gone?"_

" _We aren't fighting anymore!" Merlin said happily. "Sure, there were casualties, but we're all alive."_

" _What's the point in being alive?" Claire asked._

 _Merlin blinked, taking a step back._

" _W-What?" Merlin asked. "Claire, you're speaking nonsense. What's wrong?" That's when Merlin noticed what Claire was holding. "Is that Ophiuchus's key?"_

 _Claire looked at the broken key. "Yeah."_

" _I-I thought that you got rid of that," Merlin said._

" _Why would I?" Claire asked. "It's a reminder of my sin."_

" _Your sin?" Merlin asked, her eyes wide._

" _Breaking the bond of trust given to me," Claire said, closing her hand around the key. "And for that, I must pay."_

" _What are you saying?" Merlin asked as Claire continued walking away. Merlin followed her._

" _I'm saying that I'm not staying around here," Claire said. "The King summoned me away."_

" _Why would the human king do that?" Merlin asked. "And for how long?"_

" _Did I say human king?" Claire asked. "I don't mean any human king. The Celestial King."_

" _Wait, I thought that you couldn't summon any of your spirits-how can he contact you?" Merlin asked._

" _He has his ways," Claire said. "But, the thing is...I'm never coming back."_

" _No!" Merlin exclaimed, stopping Claire and spinning her to face her. "I refuse to let you leave! You're my sister!"_

 _Claire's expression softened-something Merlin hadn't seen since before Ophiuchus's key had broken. "Really?"_

" _Of course!" Merlin cried, tears coming to her eyes. "You can't leave me! What about Meliodas, too?! You know that sometimes he calls you his little sister! Everyone loves you! And Gerheade! She just lost her brother and the man she loved-do you plan on leaving her, too?!"_

" _I have no choice," Claire said._

 _Merlin collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "You can't leave! I'm sorry, alright?! I'm sorry for how I treated you! You're my sister-I should've been kinder! Please, give me that chance! You call what you did a sin?! Then mine's being too hungry for power-so hungry that I pushed you aside! I called you names-if what you did was a sin that you need to repay for...then mine's worse!_ Billions _of times worse!"_

 _Claire smiled-a true, genuine smile. "Then let me go."_

" _I can't do that!" Merlin cried._

" _Please, sister," Claire said. "I forgive you, but I need to leave."_

" _Please," Merlin sobbed. "Stay with us."_

 _Claire leaned down and pulled Merlin into a hug, surprising her._

" _I have to go," Claire whispered. "For my spirits. If I stay here, then they're never going to get new masters. There aren't any in this part of the world. So I have to leave."_

" _Then you'll come back?" Merlin asked, choking on her tears._

 _Claire sighed, patting Merlin's back. "Someday, maybe."_

" _T-Then I'll wait," Merlin said, wiping away her tears. "A-And when you come back, we'll go on adventures together!"_

 _Claire smiled, standing up. "I can't wait." She continued to walk away. Merlin stood up, then reached towards Claire, who suddenly disappeared, leaving Merlin to cry._

" _Someday," Merlin whispered, wiping her tears, new determination in her heart. "I'm going to be the best sister I can be, and until then...atonement." With this, Merlin turned and left._

 _*end flashback*_

"I know more than you think," Merlin said simply, holding back tears and doing her best to hide them.

"And what's that, pray tell?" Azure asked angrily. "Whatever." She grabbed Claire's hand. "Let's get to rebuilding Hargeon. It's going to take _ages_."

"Not with us on the job," Mysteria and Gale said at the same time, their timing perfect.

"Then let's get started,' Claire said. "Large scale rebuild?"

"And tracking down civilians to find casualties," Brice said. "I'll do what I can to save the ones that I can."

"And I'll properly send off the ones that can't be saved," Wellisa said. With that, Wellisa, Brice, Mysteria, and Gale all ran off in different directions.

Other members of Demon Slayer left as well, and most of Fairy Tail left, leaving Team Natsu-plus Juvia, who had kinda joined their team-Claire, Azure, Daisy, and Damien with the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Let's get going," Claire said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Merlin blurted, reaching forward and grabbing Claire's hand.

Claire stopped, her eyes wide as she turned and looked at Merlin.

"Wait a second," Claire said, taking a step forward and looking Merlin in the eye. "I actually know you, don't I."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Merlin decided to treat it like a question, and she nodded. "I knew you very well."

Claire took a few steps back as Merlin let go of her wrist, then Claire gasped.

"Y-You're-I know-Sister?!" Claire exclaimed, causing Team Natsu, Azure, Damien, and Daisy to gasp.

Merlin smiled, then pulled Claire into a hug, leaving Claire shocked. After a few seconds, Claire began to cry, and she hugged Merlin back.

"I missed you!" Merlin said.

"I can't believe that you survived all these years!" Claire exclaimed, pulling back and looking up at Merlin. "Ah, great, now you're much taller than me!"

Merlin laughed. After a few seconds, everyone else joined in.

"Well, now that that's aside, we really _do_ need your help in Britannia," Merlin said when they had all stopped laughing.

"Can't you guys take care of those demons?" Claire asked.

"It's costing many lives," Merlin said. "You're still capable of defeating demons, even better than some of us at this, because you know exactly what you're doing."

"But I'm not from Britannia anymore," Claire said. "I have my own guild in Fiore-and we're new. I can't just leave again. I left everyone once already. I won't do it again."

"Then we can come with you," Daisy said.

They all looked at her.

"What?" Claire asked, clearly surprised.

"If another country is in distress, then we can all pitch in and help," Daisy said.

"Besides, we could all use a change of scenery from Fiore," Damien said. "I bet that everyone else would agree, but first, we need to rebuild Hargeon."

Lucy bit her lip, clearly wanting to say something, but she stayed silent.

Natsu noticed this, and he tapped her shoulder. Lucy looked at him, and Natsu leaned close to her so he could whisper in her ear as the Seven Deadly Sins, plus the Demon Slayer members, started to talk about how long the trip would be.

"You want to go, too, don't you?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy looked at him, then nodded, whispering in his ear.

"I know that I probably should leave it be-I mean, I'm not in their guild, but as a former member of the Light…" Lucy trailed off.

Natsu grinned at her, then turned to Gray, then the two seemed to mutter something, then they turned to the Seven Deadly Sins and the Demon Slayer members.

"Hey, maybe can we join you guys, too?" Gray asked.

Surprised, the group turned to look at them.

"What?" Meliodas asked.

"We could help you guys," Natsu said.

"Have you fought any demons besides these ones?" Ban asked. "You wouldn't last long."

"Um, Ban?" Hawk asked. "I think that you might want to rethink that."

"A talking pig?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not that surprising, you know," Happy said.

"A talking cat?!" Ban exclaimed.

"Hawk, would you like to elaborate on that?" Merlin asked.

Hawk looked at Juvia. "Magic: 1,037. Strength: 783. Spirit: 3,000. Total magic power of 4,820."

"What kind of number is that?" Juvia asked.

"Magic power number," Claire explained, looking at Hawk. "I didn't realize that you could see those, too."

"Too?" Hawk asked, looking at her. "You see them?"

Claire nodded. "Well, to a degree. I can't fine-tune the numbers. I only know the totals."

"Well, your total is too high!" Hawk said. "Seriously, why is it 999,999?!"

"999,999?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Where were you during the Second Holy War-that number could've taken out either side on its own!" Elaine said.

"I doubt that," Claire said. "But that doesn't matter right now." She looked at Hawk. "What's the breakdown of mine?"

"Magic: 333,000," Hawk said. "Strength: 333,333. Spirit: 333,666."

"Wow, really?" Azure asked, looking at Hawk. "And here I thought that they'd be higher."

Hawk looked at Azure, then gasped.

"Magic: 333,786, Strength: 333,333, Spirit: 9, 847," Hawk said. "Total power of 676,966."

"Woah, could've sworn it would've been higher," Azure said.

"It's higher than it was back during our fight," Claire said.

Azure looked at her and shrugged. "Knowing me, my spirit used to be closer to zero."

"I just didn't think that it was going to be that much of a difference," Lucy said. "I mean, you two fought all-out, but you're over 300,000 apart."

Hawk looked at Lucy. "Magic: 1,449. Strength: 487. Spirit: 2,340. Total magic power of 4,076."

"That high?" Lucy asked. "I didn't think it would be that high."

"You're only 76 higher than me," Hawk said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Claire said. "Your total is about 156."

"No, it's 3,000!" Hawk insisted.

"That's what it was a while back," Merlin said, winking slightly at Claire, who nodded.

"Ah, I get it," Claire said, then looked at Hawk. "My mistake, I guess." But Hawk still gave her a suspicious look, then looked at Happy. "Magic: 100. Strength: 100. Spirit: 1,000. Total magic level of 1,200." Hawk looked at Natsu. "Magic: 2,000. Strength: 2,000. Spirit: 2,000. Total magic of 6,000."

Gray snorted. "Way to keep it consistent, Flambrain."

"What'd you call me!" Natsu roared, hitting Gray, who hit him back.

"Magic: 2,000, Strength: 2,000, Spirit: 2,000," Hawk said, looking at Gray. "Your power level is same to the exact number!"

"Say wha!?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed at the same time, but Hawk looked at Carla.

 **(A/N: I'm getting too lazy to keep writing their reactions. So here.**

 **Carla: Magic: 500. Strength: 350. Spirit: 1,500.**

 **Wendy: Magic: 1,900. Strength: 1,000. Spirit: 1,497.**

 **Erza: Magic: 3,840. Strength: 1,439. Spirit: 1,500.**

 **Daisy: Magic: 28,000. Strength: 37,000. Spirit: 30,000**

 **Damien: Magic: 26,000. Strength: 39,000. Spirit: 30,000)**

When Hawk was done reciting the numbers, the Seven Deadly Sins all looked really surprised.

"All of you could take down Holy Knights!" Ban exclaimed.

"And that's why you shouldn't judge people based on if they've fought demons before or not," Claire said. "Everyone here could take you down if they wanted."

"B-But-" Ban started.

"Don't worry-your 4,220 is still pretty darn high," Claire said.

"Huh?" Ban asked, looking at Claire. "That's 1,000 higher than the last time I knew what it was."

"See, improvement!" Claire said. "Not that you'll ever reach mine. I trained almost everyday for three thousand years."

"You don't look like it, though," Ban said.

"That's because my body didn't change in that time," Claire said. "It couldn't, so basically my muscles stayed the same size, although I got stronger."

"So, we should start making arrangements to get to Britannia," Merlin said. They all looked at her. "It's going to take some time, so we should get it done."

They all nodded. "Right!"

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long-getting close to the final chapter! In all honesty, at this point, I'm not sure if the next one will be the last chapter…**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Sister is.**

 **This isn't the last chapter-not quite yet, although it's getting close. I'm still debating just how much more of the story I'm going to tell, if I want to do time skips or what. If you have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

Claire took a deep breath as the ship that they were on docked in the port-exactly where she and Night had docked-it felt like so long ago...but now she had more friends with her.

"So, this is Britannia?" Azure asked, moving to stand next to Claire as the ship was docking.

"Yeah," Claire said.

"I thought it was overrun with demons," Azure said.

"It is," Elizabeth said, walking over to them. They looked at her. "They're farther inland, though."

"Really?" Claire asked, looking thoughtful. "Now that I think about it...wasn't it strange that there were in Hargeon?"

"How so?" Azure asked.

"Because demons are beings of hellfire," Claire said. "Which means that they're weaker against water, although not enough that water out-right kills them without a ton of force. For example, Star Dress Aquarius Form can kill a bunch of demons, although I tend to only use it against certain demons."

"Speaking of that, what's up with that other girl that can use Star Dress?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought that it was a skill that only you could use, Claire."

Claire looked at Elizabeth. "Well...the thing is...technically I shouldn't be using Star Dress anymore."

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked. "Why not?"

"I stopped using it after I became immortal, remember?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said. "Wasn't it because you didn't want to be reminded of your spirits?"

Claire shook her head. "Actually...because I had broken Ophiuchus's key, I wasn't allowed to use Star Dress while being immortal-because I couldn't summon my spirits."

"Then what changed?" Elizabeth asked.

"When we became mortal again, we all got the ability to connect with the Celestial World again," Azure said. "So, if the rest of us had been able to use Star Dress, we could've used it."

"But it's just me," Claire said. "As for Lucy, that's what she gained. She had a certain stubbornness that refused to let her Celestial magic leave."

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked.

"When we committed the Celestial Sin, our Celestial Magic was torn away from us," Azure explained. "It caused each of us plenty of pain-pain that had to be stopped, so to fill that pain, we gained new magic and immortality. We became faster, stronger, more graceful, and so much more."

"As for Lucy, her magic started to leave her, but she refused to let it go," Claire said. "The rest of us had some kind of problem already to some extent."

"My friends didn't exactly like me in the first place," Azure said.

"You can already guess what was up with me," Claire said.

"So she's the only one that didn't have a problem?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not exactly," Claire said. "But instead, she'd already solved the problems she had. Her parents were both dead, but while her father had been mean to her, she forgave him. Her friends were all kind to her." She chuckled. "Which makes her different instantly. Unlike the rest of us, her friends didn't try to kill her."

"Oh," Elizabeth said.

"Well," Claire said, "it's time to get going." She looked at Azure. "Let's see how many demons we can take down."

"Hey, no fair!" Azure said. "You have Star Dress!"

"I'll go without it," Claire said, holding up one arm to show a bracelet. "I asked sister if she could help me with not using my Star Dress, so she gave me this bracelet and told me that it'll make it so I can't use Star Dress."

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked.

Claire looked at her. "Well, it's not my magic anymore. It cases me a little more pain since I haven't had it as long as I've had Stars-well, not technically, anyway."

"It causes pain?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide.

"It does now," Claire said, pulling the bracelet up her arm and using her sleeve to hide it a little. "Which is why I shouldn't've used the King's Star Dress form." She shrugged. "But oh well."

"Hey, Claire! Azure!"

The three of them turned to see everyone else walking up from below deck-well, Lucy was dragging Natsu, and Romeo-who had decided to tag along-was helping Wendy.

Merlin walked over to them.

"Let's get going!" Merlin said.

Claire nodded. "Yeah!"

And so, the Demon Slayer Guild, the Seven Deadly Sins, and Team Natsu-plus Romeo-walked off the ship, ready to fight.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I'm thinking about having the next chapter be the last one, and it might be a time skip to the final defeat of the demons. I'm thinking about including some ships-actually, on second thought, this fanfiction is going to be going on for much longer if I do that. So here's to wondering if I'm going to include some ships. Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and I'm back with the final chapter of My Sister is.**

 **Before I forget to mention more, I just realized that I didn't have Juvia come along. So sorry, Juvia! Don't kill me! Anyway, she's on this journey, too.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Enjoy!**

The cheers that echoed throughout Britannia were deafening. So much that two certain Dragon Slayers had to cover their ears due to their enhanced hearing.

It seemed like there were parties everywhere in Britannia-not a single person was left out of the celebration…

...save one.

Claire carefully packed dirt around a small seed, patting the ground softly. "There you are, little seed. Now you can grow big and strong, and become the strongest tree around." She brushed a few tears from her eyes. "So many others won't become trees, because so many seeds were destroyed." She smiled sadly. "Just like you seeds, so many people were lost-I'm thankful that none of them were my friends, but the wreckage will last a lifetime. So many lives won't be brought back." She looked at her hands. "These hands...they were so stained with blood-demon and human. So many demons were killed by these hands-so many people died with me trying to save them. And there was so little that I could do about it." Tears fell from her eyes to the ground, but she didn't seem to care-or even notice, really. "I'm glad that I didn't know anyone personally that died, but some of them knew people that died. Apparently Lucy got close to a young girl who was killed just two weeks ago. Natsu was comforting her...and there seemed to be just a little more to the story than that. Juvia had started to take care of a baby that she'd found-his mother had been killed by demons, although she had apparently helped Juvia out. Anyway, Juvia had apparently not known the baby's name, so she was calling him Kelby-and Gray was making sure that she didn't overwork herself while looking after Kelby. It was kinda adorable, honestly. Wendy and Romeo had fought alongside each other just about the entire time-there had only been one time where they had been separated, and they had both freaked out, not knowing if the other would survive-but then they continued fighting, and when they finally got back to each other, they didn't let the other out of their sight for nearly a week.

Meanwhile, the Seven Deadly Sins were all having a really good time. Gelda had been freed, and she and Zeldris had been reunited-and Gelda no longer felt the need to have human blood-or any, for that matter. Meliodas and Elizabeth were rumored to be planning their wedding-how cute! Elaine and Ban were almost constantly staring each other down, as if afraid that, if they let the other out of their sight for even a millisecond, they would disappear. Merlin and Escanor had gotten closer-something that Claire _really_ wanted to tease Merlin about, but she knew better than to push her luck. Gowther was...well...Gowther, and King and Diane often sat together and talked-about what, nobody really knew.

Everyone in Demon Slayer was doing fine, too. Daisy and Damien never left the other's side-a little like Wendy and Romeo-was there a connection there? Who knew. Zane and Kamara were really close-fire and ice, although they got along _way_ better than Natsu and Gray. Azure seemed to have her eyes set on someone...but Claire couldn't quite figure out _who_ , although she still planned on figuring it out one way or another. Besides all them, everyone was getting pretty used to Britannia, although they all still seemed eager to get back to Fiore.

Claire sighed, then stood up and walked a short distance to a nearby hill, laying back and looking up at the sky of stars. "So...it's over. No more Holy Wars, only two demons left alive. One Goddess. One Vampire." She let out a short laugh, which sounded really loud in the emptiness around her. "Two, one, and one. Demon and Vampire, Demon and Goddess. Well, things are really interesting around here, but it's time to go back to Fiore. I wonder if we'll ever visit Britannia again."

"I would sure hope so."

Claire shot up and spun around to see Elizabeth and Merlin, who were standing about ten feet away.

"Oh, hi," Claire said. "What're you guys doing this far from the celebration?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Elizabeth said.

Claire smiled weakly. "Well, technically, this celebration is for the end of the Second Holy War-can't show myself for this one, either. I missed the last one, too."

"But that doesn't mean you should be this far away from everything," Merlin said. "Everybody's looking for you-save your 'guildmates,' strangely."

Claire gave a short laugh. "I don't like parties with large groups of people, honestly. It bugs the heck out of me. Too many people, most of who you don't know."

"Then mind if we join you out here for a little bit?" Elizabeth asked.

Claire shrugged, then sat down. Merlin and Elizabeth sat down next to her, and the three formed a circle.

"So, what brought you two all the way out here, anyway?" Claire asked.

"Looking for you," Merlin said.

"Why?" Claire asked, giving her an odd look. "I mean, I don't really do much with parties, and I tend to stay away from others-even my guildmates know that. I was pretty darn distant during the celebration of gaining our mortality back-the only reason I partied with them was because it was all of us-it was so important-all the Celestial Spirits were there." She chuckled. "There's also the fact that, even if I had tried, I wouldn't've gotten far-it was the Celestial World, after all."

"Claire, you took down more demons than anybody else," Elizabeth said. "If it hadn't been for you, we'd still be fighting."

"If a single person wasn't here, we'd still be fighting, chances are," Claire said. "Every single person on the battlefield was needed-compared to all that, I'm nothing special."

"You took down the most," Merlin said. "Stop being so stubborn and just accept that-and let's get heading back to the party! Please?"

"You guys can go back," Claire said.

"You're coming with us," Elizabeth said.

Claire sighed. "Fine. Just give me a few minutes-I'll catch up, I promise."

"You promise?" Merlin asked.

"Promise," Claire said, smiling at her. "You guys get going-I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Elizabeth and Merlin exchanged a look, then stood up and walked away.

Meanwhile, Claire laid back down, resting her arms behind her head.

She took a deep breath. "The Second Holy War...the First. So much happened between the two of them. I fought in more than my fair share of wars. Been hurt so many times, seen so many die." Despite these words, she smiled. "Seen so many happy times. Saved lives. Made so many friends. I got stronger...and now…" She reached up and wiped away a few tears, then held her hand up, as if reaching for the stars. She smiled. "Everything...is perfect. I couldn't ask for a better life." With that, Claire stood up, wiped away the rest of her tears, then turned and started to run in the direction that Merlin and Elizabeth had taken off in.

As for what happened next? Well, I guess that's all up to you…

 **And that's it for the story! What did you think?**

 **Thank you for reading the story-I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did-even if I was unable to update for quite some time because of writer's block.**

 **Please check out some of my other stories, and tell me what you think about my writing!**

 **Until we meet again!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


End file.
